


Several Leaves from the Vine

by Viscount_Ember



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, Episode: s02e08 The Chase, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Little Brothers, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Protective Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, give it a chance, ignores the comics, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscount_Ember/pseuds/Viscount_Ember
Summary: This is an AU starting at the end of Book 1. Zuko grew up in a difficult situation, but his life was made a little bit brighter by his best friend, an Imperial Firebender named Onori, and his little brother, Prince Yuzo. During the three years of his banishment Zuko kept in contact with them through letters. By the time of the siege, however, Onori and Yuzo have started to worry about Zuko's mental health and decide to come help him. How will Zuko react to emotionally healthy relationships with loved ones? Will he go after the Gaang with back up or find himself dragged into an early redemption? How many family members is Ozai willing to kill?TLDR: Zuko has a best friend and a little brother. They are good for his wellbeing.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 143





	1. Siege of the North: Here Comes the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm kind of new to this so just let me know in the comments if there's something that needs to be improved. This story picks up in "The Siege of the North" right after Iroh and Zuko have parted ways. The first chapter is the most like the original. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Age Breakdown for the Kids:  
> 16: Onori and Zuko  
> 15: Sokka and Suki  
> 14: Azula and Katara  
> 13: Yuzo  
> 12: Aang* and Toph
> 
> *Give or take a century.

Iroh was looking off the side of Zhao’s ship as his beloved nephew pulled away to pursue his obsession. This distraction led him to jump when a voice boomed from behind him.

“Where exactly is Zuko going?” a young man questioned from the doorway. Iroh turned and saw two figures: a young man approximately Zuko’s height and another boy a fair bit shorter. Both were wearing Fire Nation helmets, but the speaker took his off as soon as Iroh made eye contact. The old man gasped in recognition.

“Onori! What are you doing here?” the retired general asked. Onori dropped the helmet and proceeded into the room fully. The other boy followed close behind.

“You know that Zuko and I have kept in touch over the years. Ever since the Avatar returned, though, his letters became a bit…concerning. I was worried about him. I can’t just sit there and let my best friend kill himself to get approval from that nasty monster he calls a father,” Onori snapped.

“Yes. I have been trying to steer him towards that realization, but he is quite determined to regain what he never had,” Iroh said sadly. Onori frowned.

“But where did Zuko go?” the smaller boy asked after a moment of silence. Iroh raised his eyebrows and evaluated the helmeted figure.

“Is that Yuzo?” the old man asked in surprise. The boy removed his helmet, revealing black hair pulled into a neat top-knot.

“Yes Uncle. Nice to see you again,” the child—Yuzo—said with a small bow.

“He found out I was going to go help Zuko and threatened to report me to His Majesty if I didn’t take him with me. Little snitch,” Onori explained with a joking glare at the young prince.

“Hey. I miss him,” Yuzo whispered. His young face showed the depth of his longing for his older brother’s presence. Iroh nodded in understanding and stepped forward to hug his younger nephew like his older before. The embrace was softer and longer than the one prior but Iroh’s eyes showed the same affection.

“I miss him too, buddy. I’m sorry to interrupt your moment with this again, but I need to know where Zuko is going. I saw him from afar and he looks far shakier than normal. He needs help,” Onori pressed gently. Iroh and Yuzo pulled away from their embrace, and the two boys fixed the man with sincere looks of both longing and need.

“Of course. You’re right. Zuko has gone into the Northern Water Tribe’s stronghold to catch the Avatar. He thinks he can finally regain his standing with Ozai. I was planning to go find him later to save him from himself but perhaps you present a better option. You should follow him now. He will not yet admit his need for your help but you know better,” Iroh said. Onori nodded in agreement and understanding.

“Dad will never take Zuko back though. He hates us both,” Yuzo voiced sadly. Onori put his arm around Zuko’s brother and pulled him to his side.

“I know that, but Zuko has always believed that it was his fault for not being good enough. I’m glad you don’t feel that way too,” Onori mumbled.

“Father never liked me very much and I don’t really remember it being different. Besides, with Zuko gone he spends all his time with Azula,” Yuzo answered the unasked question.

“Yeah but you got to hang out with me. And I’m pretty cool! Right?” Onori prompted with a smirk. Yuzo smiled softly.

“I guess. I missed Zuko though,” the younger boy admitted.

“I missed him too, but enough sadness. We’ve got to find another boat before Zuko does something unbelievably stupid. By the way General Iroh: pirates. Really? You let Zuko strike a deal with pirates?” Onori said ironically, while lightening the mood.

“Not one of our best plans but full of entertainment for me at least,” Iroh grinned.

“At least it was better than the time Zuko broke the Avatar out of stupid Zhao’s prison,” Yuzo laughed.

“How do the two of you know about that?” Iroh panicked. Onori snorted.

“Really? Dual swords, a dramatic nighttime stealth mission, and a character from Zuko’s favorite play? It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Luckily no one else in the Fire Nation knows Zuko as well as we do,” Onori responded.

“Indeed,” Iroh concurred.

* * *

“Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you,” Zuko said to Katara. The two began to fight viciously before Katara managed to trip up the firebender.

As he stood, Zuko determinedly grunted: “I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you.” Their fight resumed as the two skilled benders began to attack one another. Zuko’s movements were impressive but the waterbender had clearly improved from their last encounter, and she was in her element. The Fire Prince soon found himself encased in a block of ice.

“You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?” Zuko challenged. He managed to escape from the icy prison but his last desperate attempt was no less successful than the first two as Katara quickly had him more securely locked in the ice.

At sunrise, Zuko drew on the daylight’s power to burst from the ice, incapacitate Katara, and grab Aang. The prince and his captive disappeared from the cave, leaving the unconscious waterbender to discover the loss once it was too late to stop him.

* * *

Aang had managed to struggle his way out of the cave when Zuko caught up with him again. That was enough, however, because as soon as he was outside the Avatar shouted: “Appa!” The flying bison was overhead and landed in an instant, Katara sliding off right away to save her friend.

“Here for a rematch?” Zuko growled at her after throwing Aang to the side.

“Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match,” Katara gloated as she blocked his fire blasts. She threw the boy into the air before a blast of fire from behind distracted her from fully disabling her opponent. Zuko fell into the snow but was still conscious and fit enough to stand again. Two red-clad figures stood behind Katara. The taller of the two had a hand jutted outwards with smoke indicating that he had been the one to shoot fire at her. Sokka turned from his mission to free Aang and groaned when he saw the two more Fire Nation youths.

“Why do we always have this kind of luck?” Sokka lamented.

“Onori? Yuzo?” Zuko gasped as he recognized his rescuers. The two grinned madly and leapt into action.

“We’ve got this, Zuko!” Onori yelled. The three firebenders began fighting the Avatar and his friends. Zuko faced off against Katara, Onori against Aang, and Yuzo against Sokka. Zuko and Katara’s battle quickly evolved into a stalemate between a prodigy waterbender and a highly disciplined firebender. Onori realized that he could not beat the Avatar on his own, but the tall teen’s agile movements would hopefully keep the battle going until one of his friends could join him. At first Yuzo seemed to have Sokka completely outmatched: fire versus boomerang. The boy’s youth, though, worked against him and Sokka quickly managed to sidestep his flamboyant bending strikes. Before Yuzo realized what was happening, Sokka was behind him and held the sharp edge of his boomerang against the younger’s throat.

“Stop!” Sokka yelled. He would never usually use such a tactic but he knew the importance of getting Aang back to the oasis quickly and, thus, needed to end this fight. Zuko, Onori, Katara, and Aang looked over at the pair and all showed varying degrees of surprise. Aang and Katara looked impressed, while Onori began to scowl dangerously. Zuko’s reaction, however, was the most pronounced.

Dropping his hands out of attack position Zuko exclaimed: “No! Don’t! Whatever you demand Water Tribe; just don’t hurt him.” Fear filled Zuko’s usually impervious face—an emotion no one on Team Avatar knew he was capable of showing.

“We’re leaving now. The two of you back away from my friends,” Sokka commanded.

“Okay,” Onori said, dropping his own attack stance and moving to stand beside Zuko. Katara and Aang moved behind Sokka and towards Appa.

“Sokka, you won’t hurt him will you?” Aang said with concern. Sokka looked briefly at his friend before shaking his head in annoyance.

“Of course I won’t Aang. We just need to get out of here and don’t really have time to fight with three jerk-benders,” Sokka replied. Aang and Katara nodded.

“Jerk-bender? That’s not very nice,” the boy in Sokka’s grasp objected. Looking at their young pseudo-hostage, they realized that he was likely around Aang’s age.

“Shut it,” Sokka barked at the boy who closed his mouth with a defiant flare.

“We’ve backed off now, Water Tribe. Release my brother!” Zuko shouted as he bristled. Sokka froze and Katara gasped. Aang confusedly looked between the boy and his constant adversary before realizing how similar the two appeared.

“How do I know you won’t attack us as soon as I let the little brat go?” Sokka challenged.

“Hey!” the boy in question objected.

“I give you my word of honor that I will not attack again in this place,” Zuko said resolutely. His face betrayed the desperation that sold his sincerity. Sokka almost felt guilt over the strategy he was using to compel an older brother to back off. He understood what it was to look after a younger sibling.

“Your honor?” Katara scoffed.

“Acceptable,” Sokka agreed to Zuko’s terms. Katara and Aang looked surprised. Zuko bowed slightly before returning his gaze to Sokka’s hold on the boy. Sokka released his grip and pushed the young Fire Nation prince towards the two older firebenders.

“Yuzo!” Zuko exclaimed as he ran to grab his brother. The boy stumbled forward to meet him and, as soon as they touched, the younger found himself protectively shoved behind his brother’s taller frame and away from the Avatar’s group.

“We’ll be seeing you then,” Sokka quipped as they climbed aboard Appa.

“I am a man of my word,” Zuko declared, “But remember this Water Tribe: if you ever hurt him I will end you all.” Zuko and his companions then walked away from their adverses and disappeared over a bank of snow.

“That was strangely relatable for the Angry Jerk,” Sokka mumbled.

* * *

After all of the commotion due to Zhao’s foolish plan, Iroh managed to gather his nephews and their friend onto a raft floating away from the Northern Water Tribe’s territory. Onori was helping him steer the craft and looked no less focused than he always did. Zuko was seated and had Yuzo pulled into his side with a firm arm. He hadn’t allowed his younger brother to venture more than a couple of feet from his side since getting him back from the Avatar’s companion. Onori had explained the situation to Iroh and the old man would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t warmed to know Zuko cared more for his brother than his mission.

“I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar,” Iroh remarked.

“I gave my word. On my honor. The Avatar’s friend agreed to release Yuzo if I vowed not to try again at the North Pole. I had no choice. I really am a failure: I can’t even keep my little brother safe,” Zuko sighed.

“Shut up, idiot,” Onori snapped.

“Zuko. You’re not a failure,” Yuzo whispered. The boy’s eyes looked up at his brother in shock.

“Prince Zuko, you mustn’t say such things about yourself. You are tired. You should rest. A man needs his rest,” Iroh said. Silence fell over the group and eventually Zuko drifted off to sleep, his head shifting to rest in Yuzo’s lap.

“He always sounded so confident in his letters. I thought his time away from the palace would give him freedom from the Fire Lord’s ideas, but he’s still looking for the man’s approval. Has he even realized that that man doesn’t want him back?” Onori angrily whispered. Yuzo sniffed to dismiss the cry he wanted to release.

“Yes, Zuko still clings to hope that the fantasy of a happy childhood can be realized if he can do this task for Ozai. Unfortunately his hope is leading to reckless decisions. Perhaps with the two of you here I can finally set him on a brighter path,” Iroh said.

Yuzo looked between Iroh and Onori before speaking: “Father never cared for either of us did he? I always knew that he preferred Azula to me, but Zuko always thought he could prove himself.”

“Your brother is a stubborn fool, but he’s my best friend. If I can help him I’ll do whatever it takes,” Onori declared to Yuzo resolutely.

“You, uncle, and Zuko were the only people who ever really cared. Can I stay with you?” Yuzo asked softly. Iroh appeared to wipe his right eye of an tear that had not yet fallen.

“Obviously. You think I’d send you back to that lunatic?” Onori said, seeming almost offended at the suggestion.

“Of course you can, nephew. I wouldn’t ever send you away. The next few weeks are going to be hard; the Fire Nation now regards me as a traitor and you won’t fare much better being associated with me. Both of you get some rest too. We’ll make plans in the morning,” Iroh instructed. The boys nodded and settled in around Zuko for the night.


	2. The Avatar State: Lets Not Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2.

Iroh was relaxing during his massage and ruminating on the value of rest: “This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?”

“You’re telling me,” Onori said from beside him. The boy was enjoying his own massage just as much as the elderly general.

“I think we should just steal a boat next time,” Yuzo said. He was too young to appreciate massage so he sat on the ground nearby watching the others.

“Yes; it might be less hassle on the later end of things,” Iroh said.

“What’s wrong Zuko? I recognize a classic Zuko brooding face whenever I see it,” Onori asked.

Zuko moodily answered: “Three years ago today, I was banished.”

“Ah. The anniversary is upon us again,” Iroh acknowledged.

“I know you hate hearing it Zuko, but maybe you should stop looking back. It’s not good for you and I see the toll it’s taking on you,” Onori suggested gently. He rose from his spot and knelt beside Zuko, hand resting on his friend’s shoulder.

“What do you mean, Onori?” Zuko asked nervously. His best friend was always able to see through him.

“Zuko, you’ve been chasing the Avatar incessantly for more than a month. You nearly got yourself killed over and over again. Your uncle has been worried about you. Now that we’re here Yuzo and I are very worried too. This obsession has grown out of control. And for what? So you can go back to a place you weren’t happy?” Onori ranted.

“So I can go home! So father won’t think I’m a failure! You don’t understand!” Zuko angrily shouted. Onori shook his head sadly.

“Home? Zuko, do you remember the last year before you were banished?” Onori questioned. Zuko nodded silently.

Onori continued: “You spent all of your time training and trying to impress that man. He never even acknowledged your effort. Do you remember the night of the Autumn Solar Festival? You tried to show your father some of your progress in the strike forms but he told you to try harder. I know for a fact that those forms you showed him were better than half the Imperial Firebenders could have done. You don’t think I understand? Zuko, after he said that to you where did you go?” Zuko was again silent as he looked down with a tear in his unscarred eye.

“You came to my house, remember? You came to me and you cried. I know you’re strong, but your father never cared. It hurts me to watch you kill yourself so that you can go back to the man who did that to you time and time again,” Onori concluded. Zuko did not respond, but simple began to shudder with the pain of hard memories. Instead of speaking again, Onori put his arms around Zuko and squeezed, the prince’s head firmly pressed against his friend’s chest.

“Zuko, can I tell you something?” Yuzo asked softly. He slid over to sit by his brother’s side. Onori relaxed his arms and gently released Zuko from the hug.

“Of course. You can say anything, brother,” Zuko said with a tender expression.

“I don’t want to go back to the palace. I don’t want to go back to father. And I don’t want you to either,” Yuzo confessed. Zuko looked confused.

“You don’t want to go home? Why?” Zuko questioned in confusion.

“You’re not the only one father hurt, Zuko,” the smaller boy whispered sadly. Zuko’s eyebrows shot up and he evaluated his little brother carefully as if he may have had a facial scar that he had yet to notice.

“Father hurt you? Where?” Zuko asked desperately. Yuzo looked at him nervously before pulling his sleeve up to show his upper arm. There on the skin were a number of nasty red streaks. Iroh’s breath stuttered from where he was observing the boys.

“What?…How?…When?” Zuko began to stutter. Yuzo’s eyes filled with tears and he bowed his head into his hands. Zuko rushed forward to embrace the boy, just as gently as his friend had just done for him.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko,” Onori said, “I know you trusted me to look out for Yuzo but there wasn’t anything I could do to stop your father.” Zuko nodded as he gripped his little brother tightly.

“What happened?” Zuko whispered brokenly. He had never imagined that Yuzo would become a target of Ozai’s rage, but that was clearly a fanciful line put in place by a desperate boy.

Onori breathed deeply before answering: “It was a couple of months ago. Yuzo had turned thirteen and your father began to compare his performance to yours and Azula’s. I thought that it was just a lighter version of what happened to you as a kid, but I was wrong. Your father became so enraged when Yuzo couldn’t generate lightening like Azula. He came up to him on the training grounds and yelled at him. When…when Yuzo couldn’t tell him why it wasn’t working he…your father grabbed him and held him tightly. It happened a few times.”

Zuko sat there, holding his brother, and looking off into space thoughtfully. Yuzo meanwhile, cried harder as he heard the story recounted aloud. As he cried Zuko began to rub small circular patterns into his back, desperate to give the comfort he wished to have given at the time.

“He hurt Yuzo,” Zuko whispered. Onori nodded.

“Prince Zuko…” Iroh started before Zuko interrupted loudly.

“He hurt Yuzo!” Zuko shouted angrily. His face contorted with rage, which, for once, Onori fully supported.

“Yes, he did,” Onori affirmed. Zuko growled and shot a ball of flame into the wall. It penetrated and the formerly sound structure trembled.

“How dare he! I know I deserved my punishment but he’s a child!” Zuko shouted. Onori raised an eyebrow.

“Prince Zuko, you realize that Prince Yuzo is the same age you were when you were banished, yes?” Iroh added calmly. Zuko seemed surprised at the revelation.

“But I…I…” Zuko stuttered.

“You are coming to realize what I wanted you to realize for years, Prince Zuko. You never lost your honor. It was your father who acted wrongly. How you feel about him hurting Prince Yuzo is how I felt when you were banished,” Iroh explained. Zuko curled tighter around his brother, an action the boy did not object to at all. When he saw his best friend begin to shake, Onori moved to the other side to wrap one arm across Zuko’s shoulders. The three young men sat in silence as they tried to calm themselves. Iroh observed the trio fondly and turned so that they would not see his own tears.

A few minutes later an unwelcome voice sounded from the doorway: “Hello brothers, uncle. And Onori.” It was Azula.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko growled. He freed himself form the tangle of limbs and stood to face his sister.

“Quite rude Zuzu. Perhaps you’ve forgotten civilized ways,” Azula teased.

“Don’t call me that!” Zuko barked.

“To what do we owe this honor?” Iroh asked sharply. He was now less fearful of Azula being able to manipulate Zuko since Onori and Yuzo were present.

Azula rolled her eyes and spoke: "Both of you so quick to get to the point. I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.” No one said anything, and Azula appeared annoyed by their irresponsiveness.

“Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news,” Azula insisted.

“Oh I heard you, Lala,” Zuko replied darkly.

“I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way,” Azula primly stated.

“You won’t be getting a thank you. You may not be a messenger but I have one for you to take anyways,” Zuko said.

“And what might that be?” Azula smirked. Onori put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder as if to caution him against doing anything rash.

“Tell father that I’m perfectly content where I am. I don’t feel the need to change a thing,” Zuko said coldly. Azula seemed surprised before her confident demeanor rapidly returned.

“Is that so? Really, Zuzu. I know you better than that. You obviously need time to take this in. I’ll drop back by tomorrow. Good evening,” Azula said before turning and leaving.

Once she was gone Iroh looked at Zuko and spoke: “Are you sure, Prince Zuko? I know her offer must have been tempting.” Zuko laughed; Onori and Yuzo looked at him in concern.

“Tempting? Hardly. Did she even try to stop him from hurting Yuzo?” Zuko growled, turning to face Onori.

“No,” the teenager evenly replied.

“I’m not taking him back there. How could I?” Zuko exclaimed. His protective instincts over his brother were finally pushing through the deeply ingrained desire to ‘regain his honor.’

“You no longer desire to go home?” Iroh questioned.

“Not now. Father will never get his hands on us again. I won’t allow it,” Zuko declared as he looked over at Yuzo. The smaller boy sighed in relief.

“I’m not sure Azula was actually offering what she said anyways,” Onori said thoughtfully.

“Yes, my niece can be quite unpredictable,” Iroh mused. Zuko snorted again.

“Azula always lies,” the teenage prince repeated as if it were a personal mantra, which in many ways it was.

“What’s our plan then? Azula knows we’re here so we can’t stay,” Onori prompted. Iroh shrugged and gestured towards Zuko. Three sets of eyes now looked at him. They were clearly going to let him continue making those kinds of decisions.

“Well I suspect we’ll need to venture further into the Earth Kingdom to stay out of father’s grasp. Any thoughts, Uncle?” Zuko said.

Iroh paused thoughtfully before answering: “Yes. Ba Sing Se is certainly an Earth Kingdom stronghold but it is bigger than anything you’ve ever seen: the perfect place to disappear in the crowd.”

“Excellent! Let’s go then! I for one don’t wan’t to find out what Azula’s morning surprise for us is,” Onori shouted. The others nodded in agreement and bags were packed quickly.

* * *

As the group stood by a river the next day, they watched four hair segments float away.

“We have a no mission now, Uncle,” Zuko stated firmly.

“Yes, Prince Zuko,” Iroh agreed. Yuzo looked at his brother expectantly.

“I for one am looking forward to an extended vacation, even if it’s in enemy territory,” Onori snipped with a laugh. Zuko smirked, trying not to laugh himself while Iroh and Yuzo were more free with their emotions.

“My hair hasn’t been this short in a long time,” Yuzo observed.

“Frankly, it’s a big improvement for Zuko. That bald-with-tail look wasn’t for you, bud,” Onori again quipped. This time Zuko laughed loudly. It was a sound that warmed the remaining cold places in Iroh’s heart; his beloved eldest nephew was remembering how to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! They are appreciated.


	3. The Chase: Azula Overestimates Herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time skip here from the last chapter; I'll explain why. Nearly all of the problems Zuko and Iroh faced in the early part of their journey were rooted in their rushed departure and Zuko's emotional distress. This time around they've left after preparation (a.k.a. no making tea out of random plants), and Onori and Yuzo are with them. Onori isn't going to let the royals act like morons. Everything for Team Avatar has gone exactly like in the show up to this point.
> 
> This will be the only time skip of this scale. Thank you and enjoy!

Earlier that day the four fugitives had seen Azula’s tank-train rolling across the countryside, and a brief discussion had ensued.

“We should probably take the long way around,” Onori groaned.

“No, we don’t need to do that. Let’s tail her for a while. We’ll learn where she’s headed and then sneak past. Besides, I don’t like the idea of her being behind us when we don’t know why,” Zuko grumbled his objection. Onori shrugged in acknowledgment of the plan’s validity.

“Me either, Prince Zuko. She’s crazy,” Iroh concurred. This caused all three boys to grin amusedly.

“You don’t want us to play nicely with our sister, uncle?” Yuzo asked sarcastically.

Iroh snorted: “Perhaps when she learns to stop setting her toys on fire.”

* * *

The chase had been exhausting, so it was no surprise that their guard dropped as soon as things calmed for a bit. That was how a small, blind girl managed to sneak up on four trained firebenders; they’ll never admit otherwise at least. She had quickly thrown them backwards before realizing they had not intended to attack her. Zuko and Onori were pulling together the shambles of their wounded pride before they fully processed that Iroh and Yuzo had invited the interloper for tea around their campfire.

“Here is your tea. You seem a bit young to be traveling alone,” Iroh said as he handed a cup to the earthbender.

“You seem a bit too old,” she defensively replied. Iroh simply laughed.

“Perhaps, but I am not alone. I have these three boys to keep me company,” he said.

“I know you probably think I can’t handle myself,” she started.

“I don’t doubt you can,” Iroh objected.

“You wouldn’t even let me pour my own cup of tea!” she exclaimed.

“Welcome to the club,” Zuko snarked from his place by the fire. Iroh had distributed cups of tea to all of them now.

“People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself,” the earthbender now stated resolutely.

“I used to think the same way,” Zuko admitted sincerely, “but then these three knocked some sense back into me.”

“Had to be done. There’s nothing wrong with letting people who care about you help you,” Onori smiled while knocking his shoulder into Zuko’s fondly.

“Did you get lost or something?” the girl asked Zuko.

“Something like that,” the boy mumbled.

“What about you?” Yuzo asked the newcomer.

“I’ve been traveling with this group of people. They just started annoying me so I ran off. I kind of regret that now. You guys have given me a lot to think about,” she confessed.

Iroh spoke: “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights. You never know what kinds of things we have to teach each other.”

Grinning, Toph said, “Thanks. So I’m Toph. Who are you guys? I forgot to ask.”

“Um…” Zuko started. He and Onori looked at each other trying to come up with aliases on the spot, but Yuzo answered first.

“I’m Yuzo. That’s my big brother, Zuko and his best friend Onori. And over here is our uncle Iroh,” the boy responded. She nodded in understanding.

“Zuko…that name sounds familiar,” Toph mumbled. Iroh and Zuko now shifted uncomfortably while Onori tensed his muscles, ready to leap to his friend’s defense.

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence,” Iroh said unconvincingly.

“Not likely. That’s an uncommon name, and I am an earthbending prodigy. I can feel vibrations through the earth. You’re nervous. Wait a moment… Zuko. Prince Zuko! You’re the one who was chasing my new friends around the world!” Toph exclaimed. Zuko winced at the recognition.

“You’re traveling with the Avatar?” Iroh asked cautiously.

“Yes. I’m supposed to be teaching him earthbending. What are you doing here? Are you trying to capture him again?” she angrily addressed Zuko.

“No, no! I promise I’m not doing that anymore!” Zuko defended.

“Huh,” Toph said calmly, “I can feel that you’re not lying. So what are you doing if you aren’t hunting him?”

“Running from the Fire Nation. And our sister, especially her. She’s scary,” Yuzo interjected.

“Your sister?” Toph clarified.

“Yeah. She’s not very fond of us and now she’s on a rampage through the Earth Kingdom in her metal monstrosity,” Zuko groaned.

“Metal…do you mean that big rolling thing?” Toph asked.

“Yes!” Yuzo answered.

“That’s your sister?” Toph asked.

“Unfortunately,” Zuko and Yuzo grumbled in unison.

“She’s been after us for a while too. I actually shouldn’t have left those guys to deal with her by themselves. Want to come with me? Sounds like none of us is safe with her around,” Toph suggested.

“We should avoid…” Iroh began. He was starting to get used to how often interruptions were when traveling with three teenage boys.

“No. I think we should face her. That way we know she’s not trailing behind us at every step,” Zuko declared. Onori nodded. Yuzo was clearly more hesitant than the other two but was not going to admit to it. Iroh merely hung his head, shook it, and nodded along.

“Kids these days,” he could be heard lightly complaining as they packed up their camp.

* * *

“Alright, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?” Aang said nervously as he looked at the approaching Fire Nation girl.

“You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint. I must find the Avatar to restore my honor! It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny,” she said while mockingly imitating Prince Zuko.

“So what now?” Aang asked.

Azula smirked: “Now? Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you.”

Aang gave her a hard look and replied: “I'm not running.” Azula continued smirking, and raised her eyebrow in contempt.

“Do you really want to fight me?” the princess sneered. Suddenly the sound of several people charging down one of the alleys became audible to them both. Aang was shocked at who was coming.

“Yes, I really do,” Zuko said as he came into view. Behind him were the same old man from before, the two youths that appeared at the North Pole, and his new earthbending teacher Toph.

“Zuko!” Aang lamented, still confused at the group.

“I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu,” Azula mumbled.

“Zuzu?” Aang stifled a laugh.

“Shut up you!” Zuko shouted to Aang, “You should be glad we’re here.”

Aang replied: “Sorry, Zuko. Is this another Pouhai Stronghold situation?” The taller boy standing beside Zuko snorted—Aang vaguely remembered his name as Onori.

“Something like that,” Zuko grumbled.

“Pouhai? So it was you then! Admiral Zhao reported his suspicions to father. He’ll be ‘so disappointed’ to hear that they were correct,” Azula said.

“Come on Azula, you can’t think that you can beat all of us,” Onori scathed.

“Oh? Why not?” she threatened before launching waves of blue fire towards everyone present.

The benders began a fierce battle that traveled across the abandoned village. Azula initially had the advantage as she kept the boys at bay with her intense blasts. Aang attempted to flee on his glider, but after it was burned found himself trapped. Now fully committed to fighting, Aang pushed the princess back and onto the defensive. Toph summoned walls of stone to block larger fireballs, and the four firebenders focused their attention on driving the girl off. Yuzo’s attacks were the least powerful and he showed some signs of hesitance, whereas his companions had no such reservations.

Fighting continued as they jumped through buildings and had clearly reached a stalemate when they reentered the main road. On the one hand the Fire Princess was not beating them, but on the other she was holding her own against six benders. Azula began making the motions to summon her lightening when water shot out to disrupt her. Katara and Sokka had arrived.

“Katara!” Aang shouted. She grinned at him briefly before joining the fray. Sokka looked between Aang and Zuko confusedly before Aang shrugged and followed the waterbender. The Water Tribe warrior groaned before taking up a defensive position nearby.

“Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done,” Azula said when the overwhelming number of opponents had her backed into a literal corner, “I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor.” Azula raised her hands in surrender.

“You never surrender,” Onori suspiciously growled. Everyone stayed alert, awaiting her next move.

With a final smirk, Azula directed an intense blast towards Yuzo. The boy was unprepared and likely would have been killed by the blast if his older brother had not acted. Zuko jumped forward and took the blast in the chest.

“No! Zuko!” Yuzo exclaimed as he dropped to his knees next to his brother.

“Aaaah!” Onori roared as the remaining five threw flame at the princess. The smoke created by the explosion allowed her to escape and there was no sign of where she had gone. Now all attention was on the Fire Nation siblings.

“Master Waterbender, you have the ability to heal, yes?” Iroh asked while looking desperately at Katara. The girl nodded before looking over the scene in confusion.

“Wait a moment. Why would we heal Zuko?” Sokka objected.

“Because he helped us!” Toph yelled.

“We have to help him,” Aang said softly.

“I’m not sure…” Katara trailed off. She was generally tenderhearted but held some confused feelings due to the group’s history with the Fire Prince.

“Please,” a young voice implored. Turning to look, they saw Yuzo on his knees in front of them with his hands held out humbly, “Please help my brother.” The younger prince was openly crying, his distress on display for all to see. Onori stood back more reservedly. His worry was evident, but he was unsure how much bad blood laid between his best friend and the Avatar’s group.

Katara’s mind was made up as soon as she saw the younger prince, however, and she answered: “Yes, of course. I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me. Of course I’ll help him.”

With that said, Katara moved over to Zuko’s side and looked at the wound. It was bad but not as deep as she had initially thought. With an intense bought of focused bending, the prodigy waterbender was able to close, heal, and even erase the wound. Sitting back to make sure her work was done, Katara was shocked when a pair of thin arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” Yuzo cried as he embraced the girl. Aang and Toph smiled at the sweet moment, while Sokka was determined to appears stoic.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered. It was hard to believe that the angry prince who chased them had such a sweet little brother.

“Sorry to interrupt, but someone needs to explain what’s going on,” Sokka said. Toph took this opportunity to quickly share her story with the others and vouch for the intentions of the firebenders.

“So Zuko agreed to help us?” Aang asked hopefully. He now started to think that his crazy idea to make a friend out of the old adversary was possible.

“Yes!” Toph said excitedly.

Onori was less enthusiastic: “Well yes, but to be fair you were fighting Azula. Zuko and I are always willing to fight Azula. She’s kind of terrible.”

“I noticed,” Sokka deadpanned.

“Well now we can go our separate ways,” Onori said.

“Wait. I should stay near Zuko for a couple days in case he needs another healing session. We should at least wait until he wakes up,” Katara said. She could not help it. Yuzo’s gratefulness had wormed its way into her heart.

“What?” Sokka and Onori exclaimed at the same time.

“We can’t trust them!” Sokka objected.

“Iroh, you surely don’t think we can trust them around Zuko when he’s hurt like this do you?” Onori added.

“Sokka, they helped us. And I don’t think Zuko is like he used to be,” Aang softly prompted.

“I don’t think our new friends will hurt Prince Zuko. Will they?” Iroh answered before turning towards Aang.

“Of course we wouldn’t! I’d never want to hurt someone!” Aang indignantly vowed.

“Fine then,” Sokka caved.

“We can’t stay here though: Azula may return” Iroh cautioned.

“We’ll go into the mountains. My friends and I really need to sleep soon though,” Aang said while stifling a deep yawn.

“Understood,” the old general stated.

“Whatever,” Onori groaned as he shook his head. Zuko would certainly not approve of this when he awoke but unconsciousness robbed his vote of any meaning.

The kids and Iroh carefully loaded onto Appa who slowly flew them to an appropriately remote cliffside. Everyone settled in for the night: Aang and the Water Tribe siblings curled into Appa’s side, the Fire Nation group ringed around Zuko across the clearing, and Toph looking between them indecisively. She eventually settled the question on the basis of warmth. Nothing would be more comfortable than a night’s rest near four firebenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Please leave kudos and comments. I love them.


	4. Bitter Work: Semi-sweet Team Building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go: the "Super-GAang"!
> 
> Remember, Katara in this timeline has not been betrayed yet and is still very trusting and optimistic. Aang hasn't felt the brunt of heavy failure yet, so he's still a relentless ray of sunshine. Zuko has emotional support and is, therefore, 70% more chilled out about everything as long as Yuzo is safe. Iroh and Toph are just their normal wonderful selves. Onori and Sokka will come to realize that they are the only ones with any commonsense.

The next morning began in disjointed phases. The firebenders, not lacking the same amount of sleep as the others, gave into their natural propensity for rising early. All except Zuko that is. A couple of hours later, the others began to rise sporadically. Sokka was the last and he awakened to see the surreal sight of their new encampment. Katara and General Iroh were standing over a pot cooking food. Aang, Toph, and Yuzo were sitting by the rocks doing what could only be described as chattering. Onori was standing to the side of Zuko’s still unconscious body, seemingly guarding him. Sokka could at least respect the boy’s protectiveness for his friend; he felt the same way for his sister and Aang.

“Good morning, Sokka!” Aang shouted as soon as he saw him.

“Hey, Aang. So what’s the plan?” Sokka said.

“Plan?” Aang asked. Sokka facepalmed immediately. The day had just begun and he was already feeling tired again.

“Yes, the plan. When are you and Toph going to start with your dirt magic? And what are we going to do about the fact that we are now surrounded by firebenders?” Sokka growled. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one who remembered their ‘save the world’ mission.

“Don’t be so rude, Sokka. They’re our new friends!” Katara objected.

“Friends? Am I the only one that remembers when Prince Jerk over there was chasing us around the world, yelling about honor, and throwing fireballs at us?” Sokka exclaimed. Onori shifted into a better fighting position.

“No, I remember that really well but things are different now,” Aang said optimistically.

“I don’t remember anything about that because I wasn’t here. Zuko and his little family are really sweet though,” Toph said smugly. Sokka now turned to Katara as his last hope for sanity.

“We should at least give them a chance, Sokka. Besides, Zuko needs to stay with us until he’s better. I’ll never turn my back on people who need me,” Katara answered.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Onori said. Sokka groaned: his only ally was exactly the wrong person to be at all helpful. If they agreed, that would prove that the two groups could get along. If they disagreed, it would mean Sokka had no one on his side about how dangerous this plan was.

Dejectedly, Sokka said: “So who are you again? I get that the old guy’s Zuko’s uncle and Avatar chasing accomplice. The little guy is Prince Jerk’s little brother. Why are you here?”

“He’s Zuko’s best friend!” Toph said brightly. Yuzo could be heard objecting to being referred to as ‘the little guy.’ Onori nodded after a moment.

“Yes. I’m Onori Sato, technically Baron Onori Sato, and Prince Zuko is my best friend,” the firebender added.

“Baron? Great. We’ve got three Fire Nation royals. Why not add some more nobility to the mix!” Sokka growled.

“Hey!” Toph indignantly objected.

“You are Sokka, Son of Hakoda, yes?” Iroh asked amusedly.

“Yes,” Sokka cautiously confirmed.

“He is a Chief. If my understanding is correct that would make you and your sister the equivalent of Prince and Princess in your culture,” Iroh said. His point was valid: none of them were exactly ‘normal.’ Sokka couldn’t help it that Fire Nation titles just sounded so much more pretentious.

“Fine then,” Sokka stomped off, “I’m going hunting.”

“He’ll get over it,” Katara shrugged, “He’s usually suspicious of new people. It’s a side effect of having to take care of me and our village.”

* * *

Later that day Aang and Toph had begun their earthbending training, which had not gone well. Iroh and Katara took turns looking after Zuko’s health, while Onori remained in his vigil-like protective position near the boy’s body. After training, Aang had managed to convince Yuzo to go off exploring with him; a development that took everyone by surprise. In fact the two younger boys had more similarities than anyone would have predicted. They were both energetic and impulsive, as well as being more sensitive than the more hardened members of the encampment.

It was late afternoon when everyone had returned to the shared space of the ledge, and once again were stricken with the awkwardness of this situation. Iroh lessened the tension, though, with a predictably warm pot of tea that he served to everyone present. Even Sokka and Onori, determined to be the skeptics, could not resist a smile for the old man.

“Ugh,” a loud groan could be heard across the clearing. It was Zuko. His eyes were fluttering and his breath had quickened.

“Zuko!” the younger prince exclaimed as he ran to his brother’s side. Onori dropped to his knees and leaned over the boy as well.

“Hey, buddy. Don’t overdo it,” Onori cautioned while placing a hand gently on Zuko’s shoulder. Ignoring the sound advice, Zuko forcibly sat up.

“Where are we?” Zuko asked as he blinked the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

“We’re with Aang and the big fluffy bison!” Yuzo exclaimed. This seemed to momentarily stun the normally formidable prince.

“What? Why are we with the Avatar? Uncle!” Zuko yelled as Iroh approached.

“Calm yourself, Prince Zuko. Your body is still recovering from Azula’s fire. We can explain everything,” the older man said softly. Zuko nodded and looked around the campsite more carefully. His eyes widened at the sight of the Avatar’s friends, narrowing especially on the Air Nomad that was smiling in his direction.

“Onori?” Zuko mumbled. Said boy leaned closer and gestured for his friend to continue, “Should I get ready for a fight?”

Onori paused before answering: “Probably not. We haven’t had a problem out of them yet, and Yuzo seems rather fond of the Avatar and his animals.”

Sokka could be heard indignantly objecting to the phrasing of ‘a problem out of them’ but Aang and Katara only watched on with interest. Toph had seated herself on the ground and appeared more relaxed than anyone else.

“Fine then. Let’s hear the story, uncle,” Zuko sighed. He was now sitting up. With Iroh and Onori’s hands on his shoulders, however, he decided not to try getting up fully.

“Well your sister tried to blast Yuzo with her fire,” Iroh started. The young boy shivered at the memory.

“I recall that much,” Zuko angrily growled.

“Yes, of course, and you jumped in the way. That’s how you became unconscious. Master Katara over there managed to heal your wound with her waterbending, and we decided to stay together until you were recovered. The Avatar and his friends have been most welcoming,” Iroh said with a carefree smile that had plagued Zuko’s sanity for three years.

“Welcoming…great…” Zuko trailed off.

“Zuko, you saved me,” Yuzo whispered before throwing himself into his brother’s side, hugging him tightly. Zuko was taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.

“Of course I did,” Zuko mumbled into his little brother’s hair. Only the firebenders could hear this short exchange, but the physical affection communicated what was happening to the others as well.

“I can’t believe she would try that. Against Yuzo,” Onori snarled in disgust.

“I wish I could say I couldn’t either,” Iroh bemoaned.

“Uncle, I know you’ll probably tell me I need to try getting along with my sister but…” Zuko started.

Iroh interjected: “No, Prince Zuko. She’s crazy and she needs to go down.” Onori and Zuko smiled. Yuzo was silent but burrowed further into Zuko’s side.

“So now what? Onwards to Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked, his single-mindedness allowing him to move quickly from emotionality to pragmatism.

“Perhaps, but perhaps you should consider a different path,” Iroh said cryptically. Zuko looked up at him questioningly.

“A different path?” Yuzo asked before his brother could.

“Yes. You and the Avatar fought well together. Perhaps you should reconsider your destiny,” Iroh answered. Zuko looked down at the ground for a moment.

“I don’t know what my destiny is anymore uncle,” Zuko said, “For years I thought it was to capture the Avatar and return home. Now I just want to keep all of us away from fath—Ozai. Maybe it would be best just to leave the Avatar and my past behind.”

“I’m glad to see you moving beyond your obsessions, Prince Zuko, but you were not meant for an idle life. Your destiny is most certainly a great one,” Iroh sagely contributed.

“More riddles uncle?” Zuko groaned, “At least make one clear suggestion.”

“Very well then. Perhaps you’d consider staying with the Avatar,” Iroh said directly.

“Hang on a minute!” Sokka objected, “We’ve been nice enough to help Prince Jerk recover from that fireball, but coming with us? That’s insane!”

“Shut it, Sokka,” Katara scolded.

“Why am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea,” Sokka bemoaned.

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” Onori added with a smirk.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Aang said excitedly.

“What?” Sokka, Zuko, and Onori exclaimed.

“They can join our team! I need to learn firebending at some point anyways, and now we’d have four firebenders with us! Plus, I bet we’d all be a lot safer together,” Aang explained.

“How can you be comfortable with this, Avatar. I’ve been chasing you around the world,” Zuko confusedly queried. Aang shrugged while Katara simply watched neutrally.

“Yeah but you’ve never really hurt anybody. You could have been a lot more like Zhao but you weren’t. Plus you rescued me from that stronghold so I could go get frogs for my friends!” Aang defended. The firebenders seemed befuddled by the frogs digression.

“And gave me a wart in my throat!” Sokka complained.

“Not now, Sokka,” Katara rolled her eyes. The siblings restarted their argument before cutting it off quickly.

“Plus you totally saved Twinkletoes' butt from your crazy sister,” Toph laughed.

“Yeah! And since you’re on the run from her too, we’re on the same side!” Aang declared.

“I have to admit: Aang has a point,” Katara finally contributed, “Your Avatar-capturing obsession was certainly not much fun for us but you’ve more than proven how helpful it is to have you guys around. Plus, anyone who jumps in front of fire for their brother can’t be all that terrible.”

“Onori, hit me with another fireball please,” Zuko sarcastically groaned. The other boy merely rolled his eyes.

“If I have to deal with all this positivity, then so do you bud,” Onori laughed. Zuko sighed and moved into a seated lotus position.

“I think it’s an awesome idea!” Yuzo enthusiastically declared, “Appa is very nice and Aang can airbend! Have you seen his airbending before Zuko?”

“Yes,” Zuko grimaced awkwardly.

“Isn’t it cool?” Yuzo energetically asked.

“A little bit but I was more focused on trying to avoid it,” Zuko droned. Aang rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well…” Aang started.

“No, no. It was a natural reaction. I was trying to capture you at the time,” Zuko interrupted with a wave of his hand.

“But now you don’t need to capture Aang!” Yuzo added.

“Need to? What do you mean by that?” Sokka asked angrily. Zuko motioned for his brother to not answer the question.

“None of your business,” Onori replied on their behalf.

“If we decide to join forces, perhaps that can be a discussion at a later time,” Iroh diplomatically mused.

“You really want to have Zuko, his weird uncle, bestie, and admittedly harmless little brother join us?” Sokka asked Aang and Katara in shock.

“Hey!” Yuzo objected; the boy was starting to get used to Sokka’s occasional barbs.

“Yes!” Aang replied.

Katara was more calm: “Yeah, I understand where you’re coming from Sokka, but I genuinely don’t feel as threatened by them anymore. If Zuko wanted to kidnap Aang he would have tried by now, and Iroh is pretty cool. He helped us in the North Pole, remember?”

“Yeah but…” Sokka began before failing to think of another argument.

“They’ve helped us and we’d be in a stronger position with them along for the ride,” Toph declared, not bothering to stand from her resting place.

“Fine,” Sokka sighed, “But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Well, the Avatar and his friends are agreed then. Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked. Zuko looked between his companions. Onori had schooled his face into neutrality but he was obviously preparing himself to be annoyed. Iroh had suggested the plan in the first place, so his vote was a given. The older brother’s gaze now settled on Yuzo.

“Please, Zuko. I think it’ll be fun,” Yuzo said at last. Zuko sighed and nodded his head gently.

“Fine then. We will go with the Avatar. It’ll be easier to avoid Azula on a flying bison anyways,” Zuko concluded.

“Yay!” Aang, Yuzo, and Toph all simultaneously yelled.

“You’re right, all this optimism is suffocating,” Zuko grumbled to Onori who smirked.

“It’s not to late, we can still make a run for it,” Onori joked. Zuko grinned before leaning back got rest again.

“Very well, we can get moving again in the morning. Now how about dinner?” Iroh said.


	5. The Library: Four Firebenders Save a Bison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. It's filled with quips and nips one of the most heart wrenching arcs of the show in the bud.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sokka was annoyed: “What’s out there?” They were looking over an open landscape riddled with holes. Aang was holding a flute.

“A lot, actually. There's hundreds of little…” Toph began.

“Shh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch,” Aang interrupted. He began to play a tune which small creatures mimicked from their homes in the holes.

“That’s awesome!” Yuzo exclaimed.

“La-di-da. This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans,” Sokka exasperatedly said.

“We were making plans, but then you let Aang, Yuzo, and Toph take over,” Onori sighed.

“We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations,” Toph said as if this was a perfectly reasonable decision in the midst of a global war.

“There’s no time for vacations!” Sokka shouted.

“Eh. I’ve not got anything better going actually,” Onori laughed.

“Aang needs to save the world from your country!” Sokka continued shouting.

“I’m learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off!” Aang objected.

“Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?” Katara concurred.

“A bit of rest is good for the soul,” Iroh added. Katara and Yuzo smirked at the older man’s support.

“Most souls don’t need full hibernation,” Onori scoffed. Sokka again found himself in lockstep with a firebender. It was becoming troublingly common: how could Zuko’s best friend be so logical?

“Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? Knock, knock. Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war,” Sokka ranted. He had wanted to make war plans for weeks now.

“Really?” Katara deadpanned as she gestured towards Iroh and Zuko.

“Yeah, okay, fine. I guess they could help us with some of that but we still need a plan. Plus, who’s to say that they’ll even help us defeat Zuko’s evil dad?” Sokka countered.

“He’s not a great father,” Zuko commented. He had avoided Sokka’s exasperation with the group’s distractions solely because they made Yuzo so happy.

“But are you willing to tell me what his weaknesses are?” Sokka demanded.

“I would if I thought he had any,” Zuko groaned, “He’s a terrible father, but war is sort of his thing.”

“Great,” Katara sarcastically reacted.

“He’s not wrong. Does anything come to mind for you Iroh?” Onori proceeded.

“Unfortunately no. My brother is selfish enough and powerful enough to avoid most of the common weaknesses. I’m afraid we will have to be innovative,” Iroh answered.

“Alright, we’ll finish our vacations and then we’ll look for Sokka’s intelligence,” Katara smirked.

“Hey, I may not have plans right now but I don’t have that much time!” Onori laughed at Sokka’s expense. Aang and Katara joined in the humor.

Aang opened a map and offered it to Katara: “Your turn, Katara. Toph picked that valley where she threw rocks at us. We took Yuzo to a volcano…”

“Stupid firebenders,” Sokka grumbled.

Aang continued: “So where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?”

“How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing,” Katara said while pointing towards a place on the map.

“Oh yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring. And I usually don't use the word ‘pristine.’ It's one of nature's wonders,” Aang excitedly informed the group.

“I have a friend who lives there actually. I may drop by while we’re there, so you can mark this down as my choice too,” Iroh smiled.

“At least we’re being efficient now,” Onori said.

* * *

To say the Misty Palms Oasis was a disappointment would be an understatement. The ‘town’ was dilapidated and fallen into a state of desertion that was only outmatched by the literal dessert around it. Iroh had gone off to meet his friend, while the rest went into a local establishment for refreshments. Their luck changed when Aang ran into a curious man called Zei, a professor at Ba Sing Se University. He was fascinated by Aang’s Air Nomad heritage.

“You've made a lot of trips into the desert,” Katara observed while her brother looked over the man’s map.

“All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan Shi Tong's Library,” Zei lamented.

“You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?” Toph exclaimed.

“This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless,” Zei defended. Toph only scoffed in response.

“Makes sense to me. When I was hunting the Ava—you know, I tracked down every piece of information on him I could get my hands on,” Zuko awkwardly said.

“That’s reassuring,” Sokka sarcastically said.

“According to legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his ‘foxy’ knowledge seekers,” Zei said, still excited about the library.

“Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?” Sokka said in sudden interest.

“I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka,” Katara groaned.

“Or they could be both,” Onori contributed.

“Indeed! Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves,” Zei explained as he drew a picture of the library.

“If this place has books from all over the world, maybe it has some clue about the Fire Lord’s weaknesses,” Sokka supposed. Zuko and Onori rolled their eyes. Yuzo was, till this point, ignoring the conversation in favor of his colorful fruity drink but now looked up more attentively.

“I wouldn't know. But if such a book exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library,” Zei assured him.

“Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation at the library!” Sokka declared loudly.

“So dramatic,” Onori teased.

* * *

They had been flying on Appa for a few hours after leaving the tavern and picking up Iroh.

“Does this place even exist?” Toph groaned.

“Some say it doesn’t,” Zei commented.

“You sure know how to pick them, Sokka,” Onori sighed.

“There it is!” Toph exclaimed before reminding them that she was blind, “That’s what it will sound like when one of you spots it.” Onori laughed loudly before Toph and Zuko exchanged a high five.

“Of course Toph bonded with the jerk-benders,” Sokka grumpily noted. They flew on for a while longer. The sand dunes rolled by in empty succession, while the travelers began to lose hope.

“It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant, ornate building from the air,” Katara observed.

“Down there, what's that?” Sokka excitedly said, pointing to a small tower.

“Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous,” Katara noted.

“Really? Look at the drawing! That is identical to the top tower. The sand obviously washed over the structure through the centuries. There’s no way there are two towers like that in the same desert,” Zuko exasperatedly countered.

“Huh, look at that,” Aang said while noticing a fox.

“I think Zuko’s right! The library is buried!” Sokka declared. Appa landed and they stood next to the small protruding structure.

Zei spoke: “The library is buried? My life's ambition is now full of sand. Well, time to start excavating.” He was inexplicably smiling and holding a tiny shovel.

“Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact. And it's huge,” Toph observed using her bending senses.

“I would like it noted that before we came along, Toph was by far the most useful member of this team,” Onori smirked. Toph gave out another high five and Sokka began objecting loudly.

“The fox went in through a window. You’ll have to go in that way,” Iroh interrupted the brewing argument.

“I say you guys go ahead without me,” Toph said.

“You got something against libraries?” Katara asked.

“I’ve held books before. And I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me,” Toph said sardonically.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Katara said sheepishly.

“Yeah, she’s blind!” Sokka yelled insensitively.

“This is why I like the firebenders more than you Sokka,” Toph groaned just quietly enough that the boy didn’t hear. Sokka began scaling down into the library when Aang turned towards Appa.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph,” the Avatar comforted his bison.

“Actually, we’re going to stay out here too,” Zuko said while gesturing to Iroh, Onori, and Yuzo.

“Why?” Aang asked.

“Firebenders don’t really like being deep underground away from the sun,” Onori explained. Aang nodded in understanding while silently feeling happy that Toph wouldn’t be alone.

“Alright then. I guess we’ll see you guys in a bit,” Aang said before dropping into the library with Sokka, Katara, and Zei.

* * *

Toph had been discussing her favorite bending moves with Onori and Zuko for a few minutes before Appa released a panicked noise. Yuzo and Iroh, who had been grooming the bison, appeared equally alarmed.

“The library is sinking!” Yuzo shouted.

“Sinking? Oh no!” Toph shouted before thrusting both fists into the building, “Hi-yah!”

“Can you hold that for long, Toph?” Onori asked worriedly.

“Of course I can! I am the greatest earthbender in the world!” Toph declared with clenched teeth.

“Hopefully our friends can make it out quickly so we don’t have to test your limits,” Iroh mused.

Toph fought to keep the library from sinking for a while before a new noise could be heard over the desert. It was a group of sandbenders who had their eyes fixed on Appa. They had shown interest at the Oasis but a single glare from Zuko and Onori had managed to disperse them. Now they were back for real.

“What is it now?” Toph asked.

“Sandbenders. They want Appa,” Yuzo cried.

“Well don’t let them get him!” Toph yelled.

“Don’t worry Toph. They won’t,” Onori said evenly. He, Zuko, and Iroh took up bending stances immediately. Yuzo took a moment but soon followed suit.

“Sandbenders! I’ll give you one chance to leave! You are facing four firebenders. You’ve got no chance,” Zuko yelled. The sandbenders hesitated before resuming their movements towards Appa, throwing blasts of sand at the firebenders. Iroh leapt into action as he blasted one of their three sand-sailers into pieces.

Onori was the next to demonstrate his skill: the tall boy threw fireballs in every direction. Zuko engaged those nearest to Appa, burning their ropes and disrupting their plan to trap the bison. Yuzo found himself surrounded by four sandbenders who thought the smaller prince would make an easy target. They were mistaken. With a loud growl, Yuzo threw out his foot to sweep the sands with a ring of flame. Feet burnt, the sandbenders crawled away from their adversary.

“Good job, Yuzo!” Zuko praised his little brother.

“I told you I’d make sure he knew his stuff,” Onori smirked. A large boom followed Iroh’s destruction of another sand-sailer.

“Last opening, gentlemen. I suggest you retreat. There will be no prize for you today,” Iroh said to the thieves. Seeing their failure and the danger of continuing the fight, the sandbenders retreated to the last remaining craft and fled the scene. At just that moment Aang, Sokka, and Katara came flying out of the library. Toph finally let go and the building slowly disappeared beneath the sand.

“We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble now!” Sokka shouted excitedly while hugging Katara.

“What happened here?” Aang asked in shock as he took in the area around them.

“Woah,” Sokka added, mood changed. The sand was marked with numerous scorches. There were two smoldering wooden ruins atop dune crests, and a variety of crisped rope and shoes laid about.

“Some sandbenders came and tried to swipe Appa while I was holding up the library,” Toph said.

“Appa! Are you okay?” Aang yelled in distress while running towards his bison.

“He’s fine,” Zuko said. Aang looked over the creature carefully to confirm this diagnosis before nodding in agreement.

“Why does the desert look like it got in a fight with a dragon, though?” Sokka asked.

“They tried to steal a bison being guarded by four firebenders. That was a mistake,” Onori said coldly.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Aang yelled while dashing forward and wrapping the nearest firebender, Zuko, in an embrace. The prince appeared uncertain about how to respond to the impromptu affection and simply patted the Avatar on the back gently.

“Um…well…of course. No problem. It was cathartic actually,” Zuko said.

“Cathartic?” Katara asked.

“Yeah it was actually. Haven’t had a good fight in a while. Felt great,” Onori smiled. After being freed from Aang’s grip, Zuko nodded in agreement with his best friend.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Zuko noted.

“I’ll never understand what you people consider fun,” Katara said while looking at the firebenders and Toph.

“Hey! We can count that as my vacation. Saves time to combine like this,” Onori declared.

“Me too!” Zuko added.

“Great! That means we’ve checked off everyone!” Sokka said happily.

“That’s cheating!” Aang objected.

Sokka cut him off: “Nah. It’s perfect! Now I think our next stop needs to be the Earth King’s palace. We’ve got something important to tell him!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


	6. The Desert: Conversations on a Saddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they never lost Appa. That's going to make everyone's lives a lot easier.
> 
> Also, here it is. One of the "big moments" you've certainly all been expecting. Prepare yourselves. I've tried to keep the humor where I can but there's a few difficult moments here. If talk about child abuse is a trigger for you please just let this chapter slide, and take care of yourself.

The group decided to return to the oasis to resupply before heading on their way. This time, however, their welcome was much more begrudging. Sandbenders scrambled away at the sight of the sky bison while shop owners were understandably wary of associating with them. These inconveniences were the least of their worries: the posters that had arrived at the town definitely were.

“Is that?” Katara asked uncomfortably while gesturing towards a wanted poster on a nearby post. While the drawing wasn’t perfect, the bounty’s targets were clear: Zuko and Iroh, with a note at the bottom promising a large sum of gold for their capture or death.

“Dead or alive? Man your father sucks,” Sokka commented. The looks he received were anything but amused.

“You have no idea,” Zuko grumbled.

“Should I be insulted that I’m not on there?” Yuzo asked.

“Eh. I get where you’re coming from, bud, but honestly: I don’t envy anyone who’s the object of Azula’s hunting,” Onori replied. Yuzo nodded agreeably; Azula was definitely scarier than the prospect of being omitted.

“You don’t seem shaken by this,” Katara dryly observed while regarding Zuko.

Zuko answered evenly: “A few weeks ago it would have hurt, but I honestly couldn’t care less what Fire Lord Ozai thinks of me anymore. I’m done with him.” Aang smiled slightly, while Sokka raised his eyebrows in surprise. Iroh’s expression merely looks deeply proud of his nephew.

“That’s quite the turn around there Jerk Prince,” Sokka quipped.

“Yeah, well, if you miss the ‘old me’ I can kidnap Aang again,” Zuko responded.

“No thanks, please. I like the ‘new Zuko,’” Aang interjected. Onori laughed.

“Seriously. You need to rebrand my friend. I read those letters of yours and you had really lost your marbles on that Avatar-chase,” Onori added. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, though, how does one go from ‘I must capture the Avatar and blah blah honor blah blah!’ to ‘I’m fine to team up with him.’ so quickly?” Sokka demanded. He had been wondering about Zuko’s seeming personality replacement for a while now, but never found a moment to ask.

“That’s a bit complicated,” Zuko answered.

“Well don’t we kind of deserve to know why you chased us across the world for weeks on end?” Katara asked. She didn’t mean to be as harsh as her words sounded, but curiosity had been growing within her mind for too long to hold back.

“Perhaps,” Zuko grunted in acknowledgement of their valid confusion.

“Well why don’t we pick this up on Appa later. I think we have some unwelcome observers,” Onori said. He was looking at a group of ruffians that had another copy of the wanted poster in their hands and were scrutinizing Zuko and Iroh’s faces.

“Ah yes, it would seem so,” Iroh concurred.

“Are they going to try and kill Zuko?” Yuzo asked worriedly. Zuko frowned at the worry in his little brother’s voice and bent to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

With a confident smile, Zuko said: “I’d like to see them try. We’re traveling in a group with fourskilled firebenders, a prodigy earthbender, a decent waterbender, and Aang. They don’t stand a chance.”

Yuzo smiled back at his brother and nodded. Zuko returned to his regular standing position, now looking over the village more closely. Aang and Katara made audible objections to the lack accolades in their listing, while Sokka complained at not being included.

“Nice. Glad someone here appreciates my skills,” Toph smugly said.

“We appreciate you too, Toph!” Katara countered heatedly.

“Yeah, yeah. Cool it Sugar Queen,” Toph laughed. Katara huffed grumpily.

“Hey! That’s Prince Zuko!” one of the ruffians finally shouted. A group of them was now gathering around with various weapons in their hands.

“What’s it to you?” Zuko angrily asked.

“Hey, let me handle this,” Aang said nervously. He stepped forward and continued, “Yeah, so he is but he’s traveling with me. I’m the Avatar!” Aang followed this declaration with a small demonstration of his favorite airbending tricks. A few merchants seemed impressed but there was no changed standing with the growing crowd of bounty seekers.

“Great. Does that ‘Avatar card’ ever actually help us?” Sokka groaned. Aang sighed dejectedly.

“Not as often as I’d hoped,” Aang admitted.

“That was cute kid. Let me show you how it’s done in the real world,” Onori said tensely.

“Onori, what are you?” Zuko began to ask before his best friend stepped in front of the group and locked eyes with the main group of ruffians.

“Alright scum, you’ve figured it out. Great for you. Now you can either pat yourselves on the back and move along, or you can try to take him and find out what happens to people who hurt my friend,” Onori snarled. As he finished his rebuke, the firebender conjured an intimidatingly large flame in his right hand. Several of the potential assailants ran immediately while a few more backed away more cautiously.

When no one moved to attack, Katara spoke up: “Okay. Let’s just get the rest of the supplies we need and get out of here.”

“Probably a good plan, Master Katara,” Iroh said. They moved to quickly buy a few more items of food from the nearest vendors before climbing up onto Appa’s saddle. As soon as the bison was steadily in the air everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

“So, I know you found something in that library,” Onori said to Sokka as they flew.

“Yeah?” Sokka said noncommittally.

“Yes,” Onori returned firmly.

“What’s it to you? Want to go squeal on us to the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked suspiciously. Zuko and Katara both rolled their eyes.

“Of course not. Maybe if you ran it by us though we could weigh in. You do realize that you’re flying with three Fire Princes right?” Onori responded without losing his cool. He actually admired Sokka’s more cautious behavior compared to the idle recklessness that Aang and Katara displayed towards accepting former adversaries into their confidence.

“Three princes?” Aang asked.

“Crown Prince Zuko, Prince Yuzo, and Prince Iroh…” Onori deadpanned.

“Oh,” Aang replied.

“I didn’t really think of Iroh as a prince,” Katara admitted.

“He’s the eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon,” Onori clarified as if this should be common knowledge. The revelation made Sokka and Katara shift uncomfortably while Toph simply shrugged in disinterest.

“Eldest? Then why aren’t you Fire Lord?” Aang asked.

“Ozai claimed the throne while Iroh was away. He never made him fight for the title,” Onori answered.

“Why not?” Sokka asked suddenly. Surely Iroh would make a much nicer Fire Lord than Ozai.

“It didn’t seem to matter much at the time,” Iroh responded.

“Didn’t matter! You could have stopped the war!” Sokka yelled.

“You didn’t know me five years ago, my young friend. I’m not sure you’d have liked me much more than my sibling,” Iroh frowned.

“What do you mean?” Toph asked in surprise.

“You do know my legacy yes? General Iroh, the Dragon of the West,” the old man sighed.

“Dragon of the West… Oh! I didn’t think that… Oh…” Sokka said as he and Toph put the pieces together. Aang and Katara still seemed uncertain.

“What does that mean?” Aang asked softly.

“He besieged Ba Sing Se for six hundred days, nearly two years. He almost crushed the Earth King before he retreated,” Toph said. Her tone did not indicate that she cared much either way, but it was certainly an awkward pronouncement from the resident Earth Kingdom citizen.

“I retreated only when my own son fell,” Iroh said with a tear, “My sweet Lu Ten was killed on the walls of that great city.”

“Uncle…” Zuko whispered as he placed a firm hand on the man’s arm. Iroh shuttered briefly before pulling his eldest nephew into a loose hug.

“So what changed your mind then? Why help us? Why side against the Fire Nation?” Katara asked after leaving the matter at rest for a couple of minutes.

“I journeyed through the spirit world a while after his death. It changed everything. I was broken and lost, but when I came back I realized the truth: too many people’s children have been broken on walls and battlefields,” Iroh said.

“But you helped Zuko chase us!” Sokka objected. Zuko cringed slightly at the accusation.

“Yes I did, but I had to be there with him. I failed to protect my child; I couldn’t fail another one of my boys,” Iroh replied while patting Zuko gently. Zuko, in turn, blushed and looked down at the saddle in what was nearing a vulnerable posture.

“I’m sorry uncle,” Zuko whispered. The man frowned before replying.

“There is no need, Prince Zuko. I quite enjoyed our travels. Besides, it gave me time to correct the damage my brother had done,” Iroh said firmly. Zuko flinched at the word ‘damage.’

“What do you mean?” Aang questioned. Zuko sighed deeply.

“Fine. I’ll share this with you, but I need a promise in exchange,” Zuko said.

“What kind of promise?” Sokka asked suspiciously.

“If I tell you the truth of why I did what I did, you’ll tell us what you found out in the library,” Zuko smiled faintly. At last, an arrangement that Sokka could understand.

“Deal!” Katara exclaimed. Aang and Sokka nodded. Toph seemed to almost roll her eyes at the emotional tension.

“Very well then,” Zuko acknowledged. He sat more fully and paused. The prince did not begin until Yuzo prompted him by pressing a finger to his knee.

“It’s okay, Zu,” the younger brother assured. Zuko smiled at him before launching into the tale.

“I’ve always had a complicated relationship with my father,” Zuko said.

  
Onori interjected: “Complicated being a polite way of saying that he was the worst father in all history.”

“Fine. Yes,” Zuko continued, “He never really like me very much.”

“Me either,” Yuzo added.

“He never really tried to know you, Yu. He had Azula then,” Zuko seemingly comforted.

“Get on with it!” Sokka insisted. Aang and Katara shot him a disapproving look but remained quiet out of respect.

“Well anyways. My father and I had a rough relationship. I always wanted to impress him but never seemed to be enough. When I was thirteen I argued my way into a war meeting. Uncle cautioned me against it but I was too bratty to take ‘no’ for an answer,” Zuko started.

“I’d hardly call you ‘bratty,’ nephew. You just wanted to impress that man,” Iroh said with a growl when he referenced Fire Lord Ozai.

“Perhaps. Uncle eventually caved but cautioned me against speaking. When I got inside I sat at the planning table and listened to the generals explain their strategies for conquering the Earth Kingdom. Eventually one of the generals—an older one—proposed a brutal plan: he was going to sacrifice an entire division of recruits to win a minor battle. They were hardly older than Sokka, all about fifteen or sixteen,” Zuko continued.

“That’s horrible!” Katara gasped. Aang looked horrified as well.

“Yes it was,” Iroh agreed but appeared nervous about the next part of the story.

“Well I felt that way too, so I said as much to my father and the general. I interrupted him actually,” Zuko said.

“Good for you Sparky!” Toph praised.

“Not so good for me actually. My father was furious that I dared to speak out in his war room, so he forced me to fight an Agni Kai, a firebending duel, to defend my honor,” Zuko said with a hollow voice. Everyone showed their concern openly.

“A duel? Against a general?” Sokka asked in horror.

“No,” Zuko said. Sokka breathed in relief. Zuko shattered this relief quickly: “Much worse: I thought I’d be fighting the general but when I reached the arena it was my father who stood opposite me. My own father.”

“What?” Aang and Toph yelled. Katara cried into her hand. Zuko’s face merely fell into a deep melancholy that look foreign on the boy’s normally determined features.

“Yeah. I challenged the plan in his war room, so it was him I had to fight. I couldn’t do it. He was my father. I wanted nothing more in life at that point than to get his approval. I bowed and begged for his mercy like an idiot,” Zuko snarled.

“Zuko…” Iroh began to comfort.

“No! That’s the truth! I should have known better. There is no mercy with the Fire Lord. That’s one of earliest lessons he taught me and I forgot it at the critical moment,” Zuko growled. Aang and Katara were in tears by this point, Toph not looking far behind. Sokka looked to be harboring a growing anger.

“What happened?” Toph quietly asked, not sure she wanted to know.

“The obvious. I knelled in the middle of and Agni Kai and he did what he probably always wanted to do: he burned my face off,” Zuko answered softly. Now everyone present had a few tears in their eyes, even Sokka and Onori.

“Your scar? It’s from your father!” Aang realized with increasing distress.

“Yeah. A nice parting gift,” Onori furiously replied when he saw that Zuko couldn’t form the words.

“P…parting gift?” Katara stuttered.

“Yes, as soon as his son was unconscious Ozai banished him from the Fire Nation. The condition for his return was the capture of the Avatar,” Iroh said.

“That’s why you wanted Aang?” Katara asked sadly.

“Yeah…” Zuko whispered.

“All of that. Just to go home,” Sokka mumbled.

“Some home! Why would you ever want to go back?” Toph asked angrily. The rage was meant for the monster of the story who was not present, but it was clear in her voice.

“My whole life was there. My last memories of mother. And Yuzo was still there…with him…” Zuko said despairingly. All eyes turned to the youngest prince, who had curled fully into his brother’s lap. His eyes were streaming while he shook uncontrollably. Zuko was rubbing smooth, comforting circles into the boy’s back.

“Wait. You said this was three years ago?” Katara realized.

“Yes,” Zuko responded.

“Aang was still frozen in the iceberg back then! How could you have found him?” the waterbender exclaimed, still outraged at the injustice.

“I wasn’t supposed to succeed. I tried to deny it for three years, but it’s pretty obvious he never wanted me back,” Zuko confessed with a few tears of his own. Seeing the droplets fall, Onori moved protectively to his friend’s side and wrapped his arm across Zuko’s shoulders.

“I’m not even mad at this point. I don’t know what I would have done if I had been…” Sokka gasped at the mere thought of Zuko’s dilemma.

“You probably wouldn’t have chased a child across half the world,” Zuko said guiltily. It was silent, but at that moment the original members of ‘Team Avatar’ decided in unison that they could forgive their old foe. He might have been frightening back in the early days, but he was just another desperate kid.

“If I thought Katara was alone with the kind of person who burns children’s faces off…” Sokka trailed off. He and his sister exchanged a look that both knew to be communicative of their mutual protectiveness. Silence came over the saddle for a long while before Aang broke it.

“Why join us now though? I know you weren’t planning to when you helped Toph fight off Azula, but why help us at all?” Aang asked.

“You’re right. I didn’t mean to join you. I just couldn’t let Azula get you. And Toph asked,” Zuko answered dryly. Toph appeared proud of her accomplishment, while the others seemed a bit confused.

“Why couldn’t you let Azula get me? I’m grateful! But why?” Aang queried.

“She is loyal to the Fire Lord. I had to make sure you were still around to fulfill your destiny,” Zuko replied.

“If that…what he did to you…didn’t change your mind what could have possibly made the difference?” Sokka asked, afraid of the answer. Zuko tightened his arms around Yuzo who buried his face in his brother’s chest.

“He…” Zuko started before his voice failed. Onori looked at the two princes who were too shaken by their emotions to continue. Again taking on the role of protector, the boy moved in front and answered on their behalf.

“After Zuko and Iroh left, Zuko sent me a letter. He asked me to look after Yuzo while he was gone. I tried my best,” Onori explained with a grimace, “But there’s only so much one Imperial Firebender could do if the Fire Lord decided to do something to his own kids. Yuzo was Ozai’s new punching bad when Zuko disappeared, and like some twisted tradition he left a mark when Yuzo turned thirteen.”

“A mark?” Katara asked softly.

“Yeah. He scorched his arm one day. I knew Zuko needed my help when I read about what he was doing to catch you, but I couldn’t leave Yuzo there with him…” Onori said as if haunted.

“You did the right thing. You did all you could have done,” Iroh reassured him.

“Well it wasn’t enough!” Onori shouted.

“It was. You got him out. I’ll never be able to thank you enough,” Zuko spoke up resolutely. He and Onori shared a silent moment before Yuzo looked up and nodded to the boy as well, expressing his gratitude.

Silence fell heavily upon them again as everyone processed the information that had been shared. For Aang, Katara, and Sokka it was heart wrenching but also a reassurance that they could now depend on their new allies—no—friends. Toph already trusted them fully, but now she was determined to never let Ozai or anyone else hurt her new firebender family again. Iroh and Onori already knew the story but hurt from hearing it again. Zuko and Yuzo, however, were completely lost in the emotions and memories that the discussion had awakened. The brothers held tightly to each other.

That night the group settled into a campsite; this time there was no invisible line separating the firebenders from the others. They all piled their sleeping kits into a haphazard pattern. Onori volunteered to take the first watch, and no one could make him ignore the defensive urges that he was feeling. No one slept well that night, but they all eventually managed to catch a few hours of respite from the waking world’s hard truths. When morning came, Zuko awoke to find his little brother secured to his side. Right next to Yuzo, however, were Toph and Aang. For the first time in the past few days Zuko smiled softly without trying to hide it from anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frankly can't quite imagine Zuko asking for explicit forgiveness. He's sorry for what he did, but at the time he didn't think he had a choice. Likewise, I don't really think anyone else in the GAang would demand a formal apology or want to make things harder on him.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and/or kudos.


	7. The Serpent's Pass: A Flyover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to sugarcoat it: this chapter needed to happen and it forms the bridge between the desert and Ba Sing Se. It's not as fun as the others though. Sorry about that. I'll make sure the next chapter is more thrilling.

That morning everyone woke up around what Sokka derisively called ‘jerk-bender hours,’ which is to say near dawn. Of course the firebenders were roused by the sun itself but the others were pulled out of their slumber by the smell coming from the campfire. Iroh was standing over it, cooking breakfast. Meanwhile, Onori and Zuko were running through their firebending forms. Yuzo fell into a meditative pose; he needed more practice on his basic breathing exercises according to his uncle.

“What is that smell?” Sokka asked as his head lifted from his bedroll.

“I don’t know but it’s lovely,” Katara added.

“Uncle, you’re a real game changer for my stomach,” Toph quipped. Katara looked offended at the comment that subtly criticized her cooking.

“Really though, what is it with you firebenders and the morning? Don’t you ever just want to relax first thing?” Sokka asked as he scowled at the boys who were already practicing. At this comment, Onori and Zuko broke of their forms and jogged over to the group.

“Practice is relaxing,” Onori snorted.

“How do you get anything done if you don’t start right away?” Zuko pointedly asked.

“That’s definitely why the Fire Nation went crazy and started killing everyone. It’s an entire nation of morning people!” Sokka declared, mostly joking.

“Hilarious,” Zuko drawled. No one had forgotten the seriousness of the previous day’s conversation, but they were all silently grateful that the firebenders were not as sullen.

“So what are you cooking uncle?” Toph asked the older man. He grinned.

“A Fire Nation soup. I think you’ll all enjoy it,” Iroh replied.

“It’s not too…spicy is it?” Katara asked cautiously.

Iroh gave here a lopsided grin: “My dear, there is no such thing as too much spice. But no, it is a rather unexciting specialty.”

“Whew,” Katara lightly sighed.

“Hey I hate to bring it up but it’s nomad-friendly, right? I’m a…” Aang started nervously.

“Vegetarian, yes. Of course,” Zuko interjected. Aang and Sokka were surprised.

“How did you know?” Aang asked.

“For one thing, we’ve been traveling with you for a while now. We have eyes,” Onori scoffed.

“And I did tell you that I did my research while on the hunt for you, yes? Air Nomad cultural idiosyncrasies were part of the puzzle,” Zuko added. Aang nodded in appreciation.

“Good morning!” Yuzo shouted as he stood from his meditation. The boy had heard too much commotion to try focusing any further.

“Good morning,” came the chorus of responses. The group settled around the fire as Iroh served his food and a fresh pot of tea to the kids.

“So, Sokka…” Onori began after a few minutes of silent eating.

“Yeah?” the Water Tribe boy prompted.

“If memory serves you owe us an explanation of your own now. Why are we going to Ba Sing Se and what did you learn in that library?” Onori asked.

Sokka sighed: “I guess that’s fair. We were looking for anything that would help us against the Fire Lord. At first I would have been satisfied with a map of the Fire Nation, but what we found was much better.” Yuzo pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket.

“If you wanted a map, you could have just asked me,” Yuzo said. Sokka facepalmed before continuing with his story.

“Well…anyways…we found out that there’s a solar eclipse coming soon. A ‘Day of Black Sun’ where firebending will stop working,” Sokka shared. Zuko and Iroh gasped at the implications.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked cautiously. Sokka eyed him evaluating his expression before nodding.

“Once we would have known about such occurrences but I’m afraid my father and brother never gave much care to the study of the sky’s cycles,” Iroh lamented.

“So the Fire Nation doesn’t know?” Sokka asked excitedly. The firebenders nodded.

“Wow, Sokka, that was an even better vacation than I realized,” Aang said. Sokka and Onori rolled their eyes.

“So you’re going to the Earth King to recruit an army?” Onori asked.

“Something like that. We can invade the Fire Nation and take down Ozai if he helps us,” Sokka explained. Zuko and Onori appeared uncomfortable.

“Prince Zuko…” Iroh started before Sokka spoke up again.

“What? Got a problem with that all of a sudden? I thought you were on our side now!” Sokka ranted.

“It’s not that Sokka, but how do you plan to get there? The Caldera is well fortified. The eclipse probably only lasts a few minutes,” Zuko questioned.

“Well… I haven’t figured everything out yet but there’s plenty of time,” Sokka defended.

“Okay, so say that you do this and somehow it doesn’t go horribly wrong,” Onori added, “Are you planning on killing everyone in the city or just hoping that they don’t kill you when the sun reappears?”

“We’d never do that!” Aang shouted before even processing the second part of the question. Onori nodded at the younger boy in appreciation before returning his critical gaze to Sokka.

“I don’t know yet, okay! I haven’t thought everything through yet!” Sokka shouted.

“As he said, though, there is plenty of time before he needs to be ready. Planning is a careful process,” Iroh said to calm the tension.

“Are you willing to help us? Willing to help us do this?” Katara asked the two firebending friends. They looked at each other before nodding slightly.

  
“Yes, we are. But only if I’m sure we can win and Fire Nation civilians won’t be hurt,” Zuko answered.

Before Sokka could counter the compromise, Aang spoke: “Sounds good to me! I don’t want to lose or hurt anyone anyways!” With this, Aang grabbed Yuzo and Toph by the wrists and pulled them along saying, “I saw this really cool spot down by the creek…”

Watching the youngest leave, Zuko said: “I think someone is going to need to talk to Aang about this before too long.”

“What do you mean?” Sokka questioned. Zuko grimaced.

“Does he know that he’ll have to kill my fa—the Fire Lord—to end this war?” Zuko asked gently.

“Of course he does!” Sokka answered at first before frowning, “Actually you may have a point.”

“Probably not,” Katara conceded.

“That’ll be an interesting discussion,” Onori grimaced.

“Let’s save that one for after we get to Ba Sing Se. If we’re lucky some Earth Kingdom leader will bring it up,” Sokka decided.

“Fair enough,” Zuko agreed, “Though that brings up another question: is it a good idea for you to bring us into Ba Sing Se with you?”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked.

“Well…he’s the Dragon of the West,” Onori started while pointing to Iroh, “And Zuko and Yuzo are the sons of Ozai whether or not he feels the same. I’m not so sure they’d be welcome with open arms.” Katara frowned.

“That’s actually another good point,” Sokka said, caving to the pragmatism. Iroh seemed untroubled.

The old general interrupted: “Actually I have already thought about this. My friend at the oasis has sent word to one of our mutual friends in the city. He is procuring a small shop for me: a tea shop.”

“A tea shop? You can’t be serious,” Zuko groaned. He could see where this plan was going.

“I am quite serious! Tea is no laughing matter!” Iroh replied, “If you can bring me into the city, I will take Yuzo and go to the shop. No one will look to closely to a tea shop owner and his young nephew.”

“Why just Yuzo?” Zuko queried.

“I know how much you love theatre, Prince Zuko, but I doubt you ability to blend in with a crowd,” Iroh suggested. Onori snorted in amusement.

“Theatre?” Sokka asked with a grin.

“Shut up you!” Zuko grunted to him before turning back to his uncle, “Okay, but where are Onori and I going?”

“You should stay with the Avatar. He will need your help planning his invasion,” Iroh answered.

“But why is Yuzo going with you?” Zuko growled. He didn’t like the idea of letting his little brother out of sight again.

“That part actually makes sense,” Katara said cautiously. Zuko glared at her before Iroh spoke again.

“Because I think everyone would be more at ease if he was kept away from this. Plus, I fear what would happen if an Earth Kingdom general gave him a sideways glance or a small threat. You can both be…a bit…overprotective,” Iroh justified. Sokka coughed to stifle a laugh.

“I’m not!” Zuko and Onori objected at once before pausing and accepting the verdict. They were pretty protective over the youngest prince.

“Fine. But you’re telling me where this tea shop of yours is!” Zuko huffed.

Iroh smiled: “Of course, nephew. And don’t worry. He’ll be perfectly safe.” Zuko nodded.

“Now that we have a plan,” Sokka said excitedly, “It’s time to get underway again.”

Katara rolled her eyes: “Give Aang, Toph, and Yuzo one day to just explore around here. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Fine, fine,” Sokka surrendered, “We’re only about a day from Ba Sing Se anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos.


	8. The Drill: Plans and Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. It's a lot more exciting than our last one and I think you'll enjoy some of the twists I've thrown in. We'll be in Ba Sing Se next time so prepare yourselves for city life.

The next day’s flight brought them into seeing range of Ba Sing Se: enormous walls filling the horizon. While Iroh had seen this before, the others were all awestruck by the magnitude of the Earth capital’s fortifications. Instead of flying on the the city, Aang instructed Appa to land near a small outpost outside the walls. They had to devise a way for the group to separate and to bring the four Fire Nation defectors with them safely.

“Well the first thing to think about is those clothes,” Sokka said. Zuko frowned.

“What’s wrong with our clothes?” the prince asked.

“They’re red, Zuko. Think about it,” Onori explained, nodding to Sokka.

“Yeah, you’ll need something that doesn’t scream ‘Fire Nation, run and hide’ so loudly,” the Water Tribe boy directed.

“Alright, so we’ll get some. How are we going to sneak uncle and Yuzo in?” Zuko proceeded.

“The refugees!” Katara exclaimed before continuing, “Yuzo and Iroh can go in with a group of refugees. As long as they’re wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and Iroh’s friend came through with the tea shop, they probably wouldn’t think anything was amiss.”

“Very clever, Master Katara,” Iroh grinned. The girl returned the smile.

“What’s the story for us then?” Onori asked while gesturing to himself and his best friend.

“Well…” Sokka paused.

“Bodyguards!” Toph shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, “Sparky and Babysitter are the Avatar’s bodyguards. I’ve spent my time with the Earth Kingdom upper class. No one will question it, and it’ll make sense for them to go everywhere with us.”

“Babysitter?” Onori questioned his new nickname. Toph merely smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

“Seemed to fit,” the girl said.

“Okay, so Zuko and Onori are going as my bodyguards,” Aang said as if trying to acclimate to the idea.

“Probably shouldn’t call us that,” Zuko added, “Just call me Li and Onori Qiang. Those are common enough names.”

“Li and Qiang, the Avatar’s bodyguards,” Onori mumbled.

“So now all we need to do is get those clothes!” Sokka smiled.

“You like shopping far too much,” Onori snarkily observed. Sokka visibly deflated.

“Perhaps, but our friend is quite right. Let’s get to it,” Iroh said before they all set about their tasks for the rest of the day.

* * *

Another morning arose and the resident firebenders all donned the Earth Kingdom clothes they’d managed to buy off a traveling merchant the evening prior. It was an odd look for the Fire Nation teenagers, but General Iroh looked oddly well-suited for his outfit.

“Zuko, are you sure I have to go with uncle?” Yuzo asked with a pout while the older man was loading their things onto Appa. Aang was going to fly them to the train before coming back for the rest.

Zuko looked down at the begging eyes and sighed: “Yeah I am. Sorry about that Yu, but this is a good plan.”

“But…” Yuzo started. Zuko knelt down to look his little brother in the eyes, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Yuzo, you know how uncle is. I need you to go with him so that he won’t get into trouble. Plus he’s opening a new tea shop. Onori and I are hopeless at making tea. Your his last hope,” Zuko smiled. Yuzo nodded proudly.

“Okay. I’ll learn how to make the best tea in the Earth Kingdom,” Yuzo agreed. Katara and Aang could be seen giving the pair of siblings a rather soft audience.

“Remember: no firebending unless uncle says it’s okay,” Zuko reminded the boy.

Yuzo groaned: “I know Zu; you’ve told me a hundred times!” Zuko smirked and ruffled his brother’s hair before standing.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you soon,” Zuko said. They parted ways, Zuko returning to the main group and Yuzo hoping up on the saddle with Iroh. Before Aang had followed, Zuko and Yuzo exchanged a brief but formal looking set of bows.

“See you guys soon!” Aang said, jumping to Appa’s head and instructing the bison to take off.

“You know,” Sokka started as they watched the white blob fade into the sky, “when I watch you and your brother it’s hard to remember that you’re the same angry jerk that hunted us for weeks.”

“I’m not sure whether I should be complimented or insulted,” Zuko mused.

“Sokka’s an idiot, but he’s right. You’re a totally different person now Zuko,” Katara agreed.

“Thank you. I mean it. I don’t want to be that ‘old Zuko’ anymore,” the prince said sincerely.

“You aren’t. We’re all proud of you Sparky,” Toph interjected. Zuko smiled gratefully.

“Well I for one knew what you were really like underneath all that crazy,” Onori laughed, “Honestly if it wasn’t for these guys I was just planning to push you into a pile of mud again and make you rethink your life.”

“Again?” Katara grinned as she sensed an amusing story.

“Oh yeah, we were both kids and Zuko was being a total grouch…” Onori began as he launched into the humorous tale at Zuko’s expense.

* * *

Aang had just returned from dropping off Iroh and Yuzo. For once the bubbly Air Nomad was not only frowning, but fiddling with his fingers nervously. Everyone waited for him to leap off Appa before asking about the changed mood.

“What’s going on Aang?” Sokka queried.

“I found something. Something big,” Aang said worriedly, “Hurry up! I need to show you.” They all threw their supplies and bodies onto Appa’s saddle before Aang caused them to shoot into the air. He was flying fast and only slowed when they reached a vantage point over the outer wall. There was a giant metal form nearby.

“Is that a drill?” Katara asked in shock. It was larger than any machine she had imagined possible.

“That’s brilliant…evil but brilliant…” Sokka gasped.

“They’re going to use it to break through the city’s walls,” Zuko verbalized their fear.

“And by the look of things it’ll happen soon too,” Onori added after studying the movement below.

“I’m the Avatar. I have to stop them. We’re going to find whoever’s in charge down there!” Aang declared as he ordered Appa into a dive. As soon as they landed, Aang had to explain himself again to the guards who guided them to an Earth Kingdom general named Sung.

General Sung greeted them formally: “It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall, young Avatar, but your help is not needed.”

Aang frowned: “Not needed?”

“Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded,” the general said confidently.

“That isn’t really true, is it? The Dragon of the West broke through this wall and captured the general who was here then,” Zuko said derisively. The man looked at him uncomfortably.

“Who exactly are you?” he asked.

“That’s Li, one of the Avatar’s bodyguards. And he has a point. The Dragon of the West got in,” Toph quickly took the lead. The general nodded in acceptance of the explanation.

“Well...uh, technically yes, but he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the ‘impenetrable city.’ They don't call it Na Sing Se. That means ‘penetrable city.’” General Sung laughed.

Toph spoke again: Yeah, thanks for the tour, but we still got the drill problem.”

Sung replied: “Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team.”

“That’s a good group name. Very catchy,” Sokka interjected. Onori shot him an annoyed look. As they looked over the wall the group could see a team of earthbenders approaching the drill. Despite their best efforts, the drill was unaffected by their bending and a pair of Fire Nation soldiers took the members of Terra Team out quickly.

Watching his plan fail, General Sung yelled: “We're doomed!” Sokka now rolled his eyes in annoyance as well.

“Get a hold of yourself, man!” the Water Tribe boy chastised before slapping the general’s face lightly.

“You're right. I'm sorry,” Sung replied.

“Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help now?” Toph growled.

“Yes, please,” the man said dejectedly.

“Pathetic,” Onori scoffed. Zuko grunted his annoyance; he was mentally comparing this man to his uncle. Despite both being ‘Generals’ by military title, they could not have been more different.

“So what do we do about that thing?” Aang said, drawing their attention back to the drill. All eyes turned to Sokka and Onori.

“What?” both boys asked simultaneously.

“You’re the ‘plan guy,’” Katara prompted her brother.

“You know I don’t think ahead. That’s your job,” Zuko said to his best friend. Both boys rolled their eyes before turning to face each other.

“I guess it’s all on us,” Sokka said to the undercover firebender who nodded solemnly.

* * *

Katara was looking over the returned members of Team Terra and checking them for injury.

As she evaluated one Sung spoke up again: “What’s wrong with him? He doesn't look injured.”

“His chi is blocked. Who did this to you?” Katara asked.

The man replied grumpily: “Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend anymore and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away.”

“Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside,” Katara declared. Onori looked nauseous for a moment. No one noticed before Zuko reached to hold him by the elbow.

“I’ve got a plan to take down that drill!” Sokka exclaimed. Looking around he realized all eyes were on the firebenders, “What’s going on?”

“You have a plan,” Onori groused.

“Yeah. We’ll take down the drill just like Ty Lee did the earthbenders: from the inside. Hitting the weak points,” Sokka explained. Nods of agreement filtered through the team.

“Okay, but I think we need to have a Team Avatar huddle first,” Toph said resolutely while gesturing towards Onori and Zuko.

“Hey, General, could you and your men give us a few minutes?” Aang asked Sung. He looked ready to protest but decided against it before leading the remaining earthbenders away.

“What’s up?” Sokka asked once again. The group pulled in tightly to preserve their privacy.

“You say Ty Lee is down there?” Onori asked worriedly.

“Yeah, we ran into her with Azula and crazy knife girl in Omashu,” Katara said.

“Knives? Do you mean Mai?” Zuko gasped.

“I think so. Do you guys know them?” Aang answered.

“That’s one way to put it,” Onori said somberly.

“Care to explain, buddy?” Sokka prompted.

After a moment of silence Toph interjected: “You both tensed and your heartbeats are all over the place. Spit it out.”

“Fine. Yes. We’ve known them both for a long time. Ty Lee is…my girlfriend,” Onori admitted with a blush. Zuko smirked while everyone else was alarmed.

“You’re dating Ty Lee!” Sokka exclaimed. Everyone shushed him quickly.

“I always knew it would happen,” Zuko teased. Onori hit his arm.

“Yeah, yeah. Want to tell them about Mai, then?” Onori replied. Now it was Zuko who blushed profusely.

“You’re kidding,” Sokka smirked.

“What?” Aang and Katara asked, not understanding what Sokka had put together.

“Prince Jerk and Crazy Blades,” Sokka laughed.

“Oh,” the air and waterbender realized before turning questioningly towards Zuko.

“Fine yes. We had…something…before I was banished but that was years ago. I’m sure she doesn’t still…” Zuko started.

Onori interrupted: “Oh she absolutely does. She asked after you constantly and even helped me look after Yuzo a couple of times before her family moved to ‘New Ozai.’”

“Huh,” Zuko began to blush even harder.

“Well that’s great. So you’re both about to be reunited with your psycho girlfriends,” Sokka said.

“Hey!” both Fire Nation boys objected.

“Does this affect our plans at all?” Katara asked, suddenly serious. All eyes turned to Zuko.

“It shouldn’t. We still have to stop the Fire Army from breaking into Ba Sing Se. Just promise me we won’t hurt either of them,” Zuko answered.

“Of course not,” Aang assured.

“Fine,” Katara agreed while Sokka simply nodded. The group broke their huddle now.

“There’s one other thing to consider though,” Onori started, “If Ty Lee and Mai are both here, then Azula has to be here too.”

* * *

The plan to take down the drill had gone relatively smoothly. Aang, Katara, and Sokka went inside the drill to sabotage it. Toph went beneath the drill to slow it down if possible. Onori and Zuko initially wanted to go inside with the other three, but Sokka convinced them to standby on the outside in case they needed help with their escape. As per their promise, Katara and Sokka were careful to to seriously injure Ty Lee. Now, though, Aang was facing Azula alone atop the drill, rocks flying down around them.

“Guys!” Aang yelled once one of Azula’s blue fireballs had gotten too close for comfort. Suddenly Zuko and Onori leapt into the fray.

“You!” Azula growled.

“Yep. Us,” Zuko smirked, “Good to see you again sister.”

“You’re both traitors. It’ll be a pleasure taking you down and bringing the Avatar to father,” Azula replied. Conversation was cut off as the battle recommenced. Azula attacked the trio while they deflected easily. Aang may have been outmatched on his own but now he had his firebending backup. Fire blasts were sent back and forth, air and stone flew in occasionally to contribute. Shortly it became clear that the drill was destabilizing beneath them.

“Looks like you lose, Azula,” Onori mocked. She was infuriated.

“You may have broken this machine, but Ba Sing Se will be mine. I will drag both of you and Yuzo back to Caldera and watch father finish what he started,” Azula hissed. Zuko roared furiously while Aang’s eyes widened in horror at her viciousness.

No more words were exchanged between them as Azula leapt away and Aang used a large stone to break through the drill’s armor.

* * *

As they regrouped atop the wall, General Sung approached cautiously: “Those two are firebenders. I saw them.”

No one knew what to say until Toph spoke up: “And what if they are? They saved the Avatar’s life and fought off Princess Azula.”

“How can you allow to ash-makers to travel with you freely?” Sung growled. Zuko and Onori smoldered at the slur.

“Hey! We did your job, bub. You could at least be grateful. We’re going into the city now, and our friends are coming with us,” Sokka growled.

“I should report them,” Sung mumbled.

“Please don’t,” Aang requested worriedly.

“It’s not in your best interests to report us,” Onori said suddenly. All eyes turned towards him.

“And why is that?” the general asked incredulously.

“Because if you report us the Avatar’s companions will make sure everyone in Ba Sing Se knows that two firebenders did more to defend their city than a certain General Sung,” Onori smirked. Sung’s defeated look said all that needed to be said on the subject.

“Very well then. I’ll keep your little secret, Avatar, but I trust you’ll keep the finer details of this little incident to yourself,” Sung sighed.

“Okay,” Aang smiled.

“Onwards to Ba Sing Se!” Sokka said, his excitement returned to its full glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments.


	9. City of Walls and Secrets: Toph Was Right, Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. This will be one of the largest canon divergences of this piece (or at least the seeds of it). Yuzo and Iroh aren't with us this time around, but don't worry: we'll be back with them soon. Please enjoy!

An earth-train sped towards the bustling center of Ba Sing Se while Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Onori all observed quietly. Suddenly, an enormous structure came into view and the Water Tribe siblings gasped.

“Look, the Inner Wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece,” Katara said.

“Hey, don't jinx it! We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!” Sokka warned. No one was sure if he was joking.

“A spoon?” Onori scoffed.

“I’m just sayin', weird stuff happens to us,” Sokka defended.

“He’s not wrong. I had to track them through the strangest places back in the ‘good old days,’” Zuko mused in agreement. Sokka threw an arm across Zuko’s shoulders and fixed him with an amused grin.

Sokka spoke: “Remember that Abbey? You had the weird mole thing and we beat you with perfume.”

“Mole thing?” Toph asked.

“A shirshu. I hired it to find them,” Zuko explained, “And you did not beat me. The nuns made the perfume, so I think they deserve the credit.”

“Buddy, being beaten by the Avatar’s team sounds much more impressive than being defeated by well-perfumed nuns,” Onori laughed. Sokka snorted as well.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zuko shrugged with a loose grin. Aang was silent but smiled softly as he watched how freely Zuko acted now. He had taken to being part of the group like a turtleduck to water.

After passing through the wall they could see the enormity of the city below. Aang and the firebenders now joined in the sense of awe. Ba Sing Se was larger than any of them could have imagined, stretching out to the edges of the horizon.

“Wow,” Katara sighed.

“It’s so big!” Sokka exclaimed. The train came to a stop at the station and they all stepped onto the platform.

“Back in the city. Great,” Toph groaned.

Sokka was puzzled: “What's the problem? It's amazing!”

Toph replied: “It's just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days.” The group was immediately approached by a strange woman with long hair and flowing robes.

“Hello, my name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph! Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?” the woman excitedly greeted.

“Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King, immediately,” Sokka said.

“Great!” Joo Dee responded, “Let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it!”

“Ugh! Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the War, it's important,” Sokka insisted.

“You're in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here,” she returned ominously. The youths looked between themselves worriedly while being shepherded into a carriage for a slow moving tour of the city. Joo Dee was narrating the trip and seemingly ignoring any mention of the war outside the walls, and Sokka was beginning to lose his cool.

At mention of the university, Sokka spoke up again: “Yeah, we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the Earth King to hear!”

“Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring, Town Hall!” was Joo Dee’s only reply.

“Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say,” Sokka complained as the carriage came to a stop.

“It’s called ‘being handled.’ Get used to it,” Toph droned. Now in the upper ring the group got out of the cramped carriage and began to see the nicer side of the city. As they walked they noticed men in robes with hats that appeared and disappeared like phantoms.

“Who are those men?” Katara asked, pointing.

“Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions!” Joo Dee informed them. Onori stiffened and Zuko shot them all discrete, concerned glances.

“Can we see the king now?” Aang asked. The kid was obviously bored by the long tour and only growing more impatient.

“Oh no, one doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!” Joo Dee replied. They walked for a while longer until they entered an expensive neighborhood a few streets from the palace walls.

“Where are we now?” Sokka groaned.

“Here we are! Your new home,” Joo Dee grinned. A messenger handed her a scroll which she read before continuing: “More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about month. Much more quickly than usual!”

“A month?” Sokka gasped.

“That’s more quick than usual? How does the Earth King get anything done?” Zuko sighed.

“Six to eight weeks, actually,” Joo Dee corrected herself.

“That isn’t a month,” Onori complained. They entered the house, which was admittedly very nice. It was certainly a large step up from the campsites they had been moving between lately.

“Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here,” Joo Dee commented.

“It is nice. At least we have a nice place to wait,” Katara said, trying to cheer up the group.

“Is there no way to see the Earth King sooner?” Sokka begged. Joo Dee tilted her head.

“The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world! But he will see you as soon as time permits,” she brushed him off.

“We’ll find a way to make this work, guys,” Aang said, joining forces with Katara’s positivity.

Joo Dee added an unwelcome fact: “I'd like to escort you anywhere you'd like to go.” Multiple groans and complaints followed, but none seemed to penetrate Joo Dee’s solidly ‘smiley’ demeanor. The rest of the day was wasted trying to get information out of the clearly terrified populace, while Joo Dee hovered like a shadow.

“I miss when you were the person following us around,” Aang joked with Zuko in a whisper. Both boys laughed.

* * *

After they had returned to their new house for the night and finally gotten rid of Joo Dee, the group convened to discuss their plans.

“I don’t think it needs to be said, but we’re all in agreement that something’s up with those ‘Dai Li’ characters, right?” Onori prompted.

“Yeah, I don’t like them. And all the people in the city seem petrified of something,” Toph added.

“There’s something rotten here,” Zuko concluded. No one dared to dispute this analysis.

“Are we seriously going to wait a month to see the Earth King?” Sokka asked.

“We can’t,” Zuko objected, “You’ve got to get the Earth Kingdom on board with your plan sooner than that or it’s a lost cause.”

“I know how we can do it!” Katara exclaimed. All eyes turned to her before she continued, “The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear.”

“A platypus bear?” Aang asked.

“Skunk bear?” Toph suggested.

“Armadillo bear?” Onori added.

“Gopher bear?” Aang guessed again. Katara had shaken her head at every species.

“It just says ‘bear,’” Katara answered.

“Weird,” Toph shivered.

“The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd!” Katara proposed enthusiastically.

“Won’t work,” Toph derided.

“Why not?” Katara frowned.

“Well, no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away. You've got no manners!” Toph scoffed as she ate a snack messily.

"Excuse me? I've got no manners?! You're not exactly ‘lady fancy fingers!’” Katara defended herself.

“I learned proper society behavior and chose to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late,” the earthbender explained.

“Aha, but you learned it! You could teach us!” Sokka prompted. Onori laughed loudly.

Zuko cut off the rising tide of nonsense: “There is absolutely no need for all of us to go.”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked sadly.

“It’s simple. Toph grew up in the Beifong household. Onori and I grew up in the Fire Lord’s court. As long as Toph gives us a refresher on Earth Kingdom peculiarities we should be able to blend in fine. You three will wait just outside, while we arrange a meeting,” Zuko laid out his plan.

“Huh. That’s not a half-bad plan. I’m supposed to be the ‘plan guy!’” Sokka said.

“No one’s more surprised than me. Where was all this forethought when you decided to challenge a waterbender in a blizzard?” Katara jested. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“You know, Sparky, that’ll work. Come on! I’m going to yell at you about eating soup for an hour and then we’ll get dressed an go!” Toph exclaimed excitedly. The girl grabbed Onori and Zuko by the wrists and pulled them into one of the bedrooms. Both boys gulped nervously.

* * *

Toph and the firebenders emerged an hour later, dressed in finery. Zuko and Onori looked entirely different, wearing soft Earth Kingdom dress robes instead of their uniforms or the simple clothes they had bought outside the city. It also looked like someone had tried to comb Zuko’s hair: not a good look for the young prince. Toph had simply returned to the appearance of an innocent noble girl she had presented at her house in Gaoling.

“Wow, you guys look…different,” Katara said. Zuko cringed.

“Thanks,” Onori sarcastically replied.

“Good different…” Katara tried.

“Uh huh. Don’t backtrack now, Katara. If we were in the Fire Nation we’d show you how its done,” Onori smirked.

“You know we still haven’t discussed the fact that you’re dating Ty Lee,” Sokka mused.

“And we’re not going to,” Onori replied.

“Don’t talk to the commoners, boys. First rule of society,” Toph reprimanded.

“Of course, Lady Beifong. Farewell peasants,” Zuko grinned as they stepped towards the door.

“If they keep conspiring together like this we’re going to have to give them their own nickname,” Sokka mused.

“What are you talking about?” Katara prompted.

“Toph and her pet firebenders,” Sokka laughed.

“Ha. Want to go ahead an see what we’re missing?” Aang said mischievously. Despite Katara’s protests, there was no backing away from the idea now that it was in Aang and Sokka’s minds.

* * *

“Invitation please,” a guard demanded of Toph.

“I think this will do,” Toph replied while displaying her family seal.

Unimpressed, the guard said: “Noentry without an invitation. Step out of line, please.”

“Look, the Pangs and the Yum Soon Hans are waiting in there for us! I'm going to have to tell them who didn't let me in,” Toph tried to bluff.

The guard repeated: “Step out of line, please.” Zuko, Onori, and Toph stepped aside before Onori caught sight of an important man who seemed to have control of the Dai Li guards.

“Come on. One last idea,” Onori instructed. They approached the man: “Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but our cousin lost our invitations. She's blind. Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I'm sure they're very worried about her.”

“I am honored, please come with me,” he smiled with a short bow. They followed him, grinning. As they entered the party they were stricken by the beauty of it all, and especially, the bear at the end of the banquet table.

“A bear, huh,” Onori grunted.

“It’s beautiful, isn't it? By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm a cultural minister to the king,” the man who helped them enter said from behind them.

“Thank you, Minister. I am Toph Beifong. These are my…cousins…Li…Li and Qiang Beifong,” Toph replied.

“Where is your family? I’d love to speak with the Beifongs,” Long Feng prompted.

“I’m not sure yet. I’m sure we’ll find them though,” Toph said nervously while the two boys behind her pretended to look around. This began a game of polite chase where Long Feng would not leave them. They filtered through the crowd, hoping that the incessant man would lose interest in them after a while but to no avail. Suddenly a commotion broke out near the main banquet table and they heard words that they’d been dreading.

“The Avatar is here!” one of the party guests exclaimed. Running over, the trio forgot all about Long Feng as they found Aang doing one of his airbending tricks. Sokka and Katara were wondering aimlessly, still wearing their Water Tribe blue.

“Aang! What are you doing here?” Zuko demanded.

“We got bored. Besides, I’m great at tricks!” the boy said energetically.

“Get down from there now!” Onori commanded. The Air Nomad looked down and complied.

“The Earth King!” Sokka exclaims as a palanquin was carried into the room.

“Your Majesty!” Aang yelled, hoping for his attention. Twelve Dai Li agents appeared out of nowhere and grabbed each of them by the arms, dragging them out of the room. Aang was the last to disappear behind the green curtain. After a brief struggle he found himself face to face with Long Feng.

* * *

“Avatar, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and head of the Dai Li. I'd like to talk to you. Your friends will be waiting for us in the library,” the man said with a bow. Aang allowed himself to be pulled along until they reached a dark room with a roaring fireplace. Like he had said, all of Aang’s companions were there. Sokka and Katara were cuffed with earthen restraints. Toph had been grabbed with metal chains. Zuko and Onori, however, had received the roughest treatment: both were stuck to the stone floor. The two firebenders arms and legs were encased in a layer of rock while forcing them to kneel.

“Why are you treating my friends like this?” Aang asked the man with a sad look in his eyes.

“And why won’t you let us talk to the king? We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation!” Sokka added.

“The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activities, and your friends are dangerous,” Long Feng answered.

Choosing to focus on one issue at a time Aang replied: “This could be the most important thing he's ever heard.”

“What’s most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military,” Long Feng informed him.

“What’s the use of a figurehead Earth King?” Onori growled.

“He’s a puppet?” Toph inquired.

“Oh, no, no. His Majesty is an icon, a god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly change of an endless war,” Long Feng smirked.

“But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion…” Sokka started to plea.

“Enough! I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the War not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic,” Long Feng explained.

“You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know,” Katara insisted.

“I’d bet a lot of them know anyways even if you don’t talk about it,” Onori added. Zuko was being eerily quiet thus far. Only Toph could detect his raised heartbeat and subtle trembling.

“I'll tell them! I'll make sure everyone knows!” Aang threatened hotly. Now Zuko emitted an audible gasp. Aang turned towards him worriedly.

“Until now, you've been treated as our honored guest. But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the War to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. If you make any move to disrupt our way of life, I will have your two friends arrested and executed,” Long Feng hissed. The last statement was accompanied by a sharp glare towards Zuko and Onori’s heavily restrained forms.

“Executed?” Aang said with a shocked cry.

“Yes. I know who you’re traveling with. Prince Zuko and his little friend are well known to those of us who pay attention to the world. It would cause a panic to uncover him and I have no wish to permanently terminate them without need, but be aware: my eye is on you. You cannot evade us,” Long Feng replied. They all appeared stricken. With their assumed names and lack of Fire Nation flair, it was hoped that the firebenders’ identities could be withheld indefinitely but that had crumbled on day one.

“Okay, okay. I understand, but please let them go. I promise not to cause any trouble. Please,” Aang agreed quickly.

“Very well, Avatar. You may return to your house now, but remember this warning. There will be no free passes,” Long Feng finished before removing the earthbender restraints and leaving the group with an unsettling Joo Dee replacement.

* * *

Back in the safety of their upper ring house, the group sighed a few deep breaths before anyone spoke. To some surprise it was Zuko who was most freaked out by the encounter.

“Are you okay?” Toph asked him. Zuko shook his head, but Toph seemed to interpret his silence as an answer.

“What’s going on Zuko? I know that wasn’t good but…” Katara started before being cut off.

“He knows who I am, and he knows Onori. He must know Yuzo too,” Zuko whispered. Everyone suddenly realized what had set off his distressed state.

“You’re not wrong,” Sokka concurred. Katara shot him a harsh look.

“What do we do guys?” Aang asked desperately, “The only reason we came here was to gather allies for the invasion. Now we’re trapped and that mean Long Feng character is threatening to kill you.” Aang was obviously distressed as well.

“Technically, he’s just going to kill us two,” Onori said in an attempt to deescalate the boy’s concern. It was a complete misfire.

“I don’t care! You’re all my friends and I can’t let any of you get killed!” Aang shouted. Zuko blushed at the sentiment while Onori turned silent once again.

“Calm down, Aang. We can figure this out,” Katara counseled him. Her hand on his arm certainly seemed to produce that effect.

“I think the solution is obvious,” Sokka interjected. He held their attention fully now, “I mean the only reason we came to Ba Sing Se was to get the Earth King’s support for the invasion right?”

“Yeah,” the other five replied.

“Well that’s gone sideways. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t want anything to happen to these jerkbending jerks either,” Sokka said while gesturing towards Onori and Zuko.

“Thanks, Sokka,” Zuko sarcastically deadpanned.

“What’s the point of staying? Long Feng controls this place, and the Earth King’s totally useless. I don’t think we’re going to be able to get any help from these people,” Sokka continued his explanation.

“Fair enough, but where else would we go?” Toph questioned.

“The Water Tribes,” Onori said suddenly. Now attention was turning to him.

“We don’t have armies like the Earth Kingdom,” Katara objected.

“You don’t need to,” Zuko said, “On the day of the invasion you aren’t really trying to conquer the Fire Nation are you?”

“No,” Sokka granted.

“Then you don’t need a big enough force to hold even one of the Home Islands; just to temporarily hold the central district of the capital,” Onori continued his friend’s reasoning.

“They’re right,” Sokka agreed with a grin. He was glad to have partners in his strategic planning.

“Okay, so we go back to the North Pole?” Aang asked.

“For starters I guess, but we need to contact dad too. He has a fleet of ships. And I bet the Northern Air Temple could lend us some trinkets,” Sokka replied.

“Northern Air Temple?” Onori questioned.

“Yeah, a bunch of non-benders live there now. They’ve invented some neat stuff,” Sokka grinned.

“What you’ll really want are waterbenders,” Zuko added. Katara raised her eyebrows.

“Waterbenders. Why?” the girl asked.

“I don’t know if you remember the North Pole incident like I do but…” Zuko replied shyly, “You kind of wiped the floor with me. If Onori and Yuzo hadn’t turned up to bail me out you would have had me at your mercy.” The prince blushed to admit his own vulnerability but it was an important thing to remind everyone of at this point.

“Huh, I guess I never thought about it,” Katara shrugged.

“There’s a reason my grandfather wiped out the waterbenders in the South Pole quickly, and it wasn’t just the Avatar’s possible reincarnation there: it was the waterbenders. Your element is perfectly suited to fighting us and your benders think in a way we can’t predict,” Zuko explained further.

“So a group of skilled waterbenders could makeup for the manpower shortage,” Sokka said, realizing Zuko’s point. The other boy nodded appreciatively.

“That’s a good plan, but there’s one more thing to think about first: how do we leave? I doubt Long Feng is going to be happy about anyone escaping his hold,” Onori grumbled.

“I think we can make it happen. Don’t forget, you’re traveling with the world’s greatest earthbender,” Toph bragged while cracking her knuckles.

“Then I say we do this tomorrow. I’ve seen enough of this place,” Katara declared. Everyone nodded except Zuko.

“That’s fine,” Zuko said, “But first we have to go to my uncle’s tea shop. I’m not leaving Yuzo here.” Everyone nodded again, now in total agreement.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Sokka yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment.


	10. Tales of Ba Sing Se: The Not-So-Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, but this is going to be another less exciting chapter. After last time's twist in the plot trajectory I needed a chapter to get us moving in the new direction. Next time, though, I promise a treat for everyone: Suki!

Zuko and Onori woke with the dawn as they did every morning, but instead of meditation and practice, they set about making breakfast and packing. Aang, Katara, and Toph slowly awoke to the sounds of their work. Sokka had to be roused by his sister once the last step in the meal, tea, was done.

“Thanks guys. It’s so nice to not be the only one making food,” Katara said happily over her meal. While not too excessive, the boys had managed to prepare a satisfying morning meal for them.

“Of course,” Onori acknowledged her praise. Small talk was scarce that morning. The past days had left them with a sense of defeat even though they were bodily intact. From the moment they had arrived they had to struggle against the Fire Nation’s onslaught via drill, and then once inside the city’s mighty walls they found no allies and no refuge.

“If no one objects, I say we leave in a half hour. I know where uncle’s shop is, and then we can get started on Toph and Sokka’s escape plan,” Zuko proposed.

Toph snorted: “You just want to have Yuzo back in your sight.”

“I wouldn’t blame him if he did,” Sokka mumbled.

“Yes, I’m not particularly happy that my brother is not with the larger group one day after a death threat. Something wrong with that?” Zuko snapped.

“Chill, Sparky. I’m just teasing you. We all know what happened. It’s actually kind of sweet,” Toph groaned.

“She’s right, you know,” Katara added. Zuko blushed and quickly concluded his eating. They all followed suit and began to prepare for departure.

“At least we don’t have to stay in this stupid place for a month!” Toph celebrated. There were grunts of agreement.

* * *

Affairs at the Jasmine Dragon had been going very smoothly since Mushi and his nephew Chongan had arrived on the train. They were refugees like so many that came to Ba Sing Se in these times, but unlike others they went straight to the Upper Ring. Mushi apparently had friends in high places; friends that could help him open a tea shop in the world’s largest city. Customers took quickly to the quality and promptness of the Jasmine Dragon, but it was the people that made the experience so unforgettable. Mushi was always ready to hear people’s problems and offer a proverb. The ladies of the Upper Ring were also taken with the boy, Chongan. It was the third morning of the Jasmine Dragon’s business when a group of young people stumbled in.

Mushi looked up happily: “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! Can I get you anything?”

“No, uncle. But we’d love to talk to you for a minute,” the scarred boy replied impatiently. Some of the customers were surprised to learn of this other nephew, but comparing him to Chongan left little doubt.

“Of course. Chongan: please take care of things out here. We’ll go to the kitchen,” Mushi said before leading the six youths to the back. Everyone returned to their beverages.

Now in the kitchen, Zuko spoke frankly: “This city is infuriating.”

“I warned you,” Toph smirked.

“Yeah, well now we all know,” Sokka interjected. Iroh frowned but could not hide the amused glimmer in his eyes.

“Has something gone wrong? I cannot help but notice your bags,” the old general said while gesturing towards the packs on their shoulders.

“Yes. Everything has gone wrong!” Aang whined, “The Earth King isn’t actually in charge and the guy that is doesn’t care. Oh and he knows who ‘Li’ and ‘Qiang’ really are. And he threatened to kill them. This has been a complete waste of time.”

“Oh now he cares about wasting time,” Sokka grumbled. Onori gave him a commiserating look.

“Quite disturbing,” Iroh mused.

“We’ve got a new plan now though,” Katara encouragingly added, “We’re going to the Water Tribes to get help. Zuko said waterbenders would help even the odds.”

“That they would. Well thought nephew,” Iroh praised the boy.

“Thank you uncle,” Zuko smiled softly.

“Anyways, we need to leave. Now,” Onori prompted.

“I suppose I know why you’re here then,” sighed Iroh. He appeared resigned.

“You two need to come with us. I don’t know how long it’ll take Long Feng to find you and I doubt you’ll like what happens when he does,” Zuko said urgently.

“I’m not coming,” Iroh objected. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

“What? Why?” Toph cried.

“Uncle?” Zuko added.

“There are things I need to do here in Ba Sing Se. I agree with your plan: you kids should get out of here and find allies among the Water Tribes. I would just slow you down anyways,” Iroh explained.

“You could be in danger!” Zuko declared.

“I know…” Iroh mumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Aang asked astutely. Iroh smiled faintly at the Avatar.

“I have contacts in this city and across the world who would be helpful in ending this war. Ba Sing Se is the most central location to contact them,” Iroh answered.

“This isn’t just about the tea is it?” Zuko insisted. He had traveled with the man for three years and become accustomed to his odd priorities.

“No, but it is rather good tea…” Iroh smirked. Zuko facepalmed.

“Okay. We really don’t have time to argue about this,” Sokka interrupted their debate. Zuko looked prepared to ignore him, but Iroh knew better.

“He’s right, nephew. I will miss you and your brother dearly, but your place is with the Avatar and mine is here,” Iroh remarked.

“Fine,” Zuko ceded.

“Awesome, so let’s go get Yuzo and blow this nightmare town!” Toph exclaimed. She and Aang ran to the front of the tea shop and dragged back a bewildered boy in an apron.

“What’s going on?” Yuzo asked.

“We’re getting out of here? Want to come with?” Onori smiled.

“Sure. Where are we going?” Yuzo inquired.

“Several places but eventually back to the North Pole,” Zuko answered.

“Are you going to swim through turtle seal tunnels again?” the younger prince asked scoldingly. Zuko blushed.

“You did what?” Sokka and Katara asked in simultaneous horror. Zuko raised his hands defensively.

“Okay. I was in a kind of bad place back then. Some of my plans weren’t that thought out…” the boy replied.

“No kidding,” Sokka rolled his eyes.

  
“I’m starting to think you were a greater threat to yourself than you ever were to these guys,” Toph laughed while waving her hands towards Aang and the Water Tribe siblings.

“Kind of true,” Aang agreed.

“Hey! I captured you a few times!” Zuko objected.

“Technically, but once was just a fake-out, and all the other times I escaped within minutes,” Aang giggled.

“He’s got a point,” Onori teased.  
  
“Shut it you,” Zuko hissed at his best friend.

“Back to the whole ‘escaping Ba Sing Se’ thing…” Sokka suggested.

“You know Long Feng may not mind us leaving. Why would he?” Aang said.

“Because he’s a controlling lunatic,” Katara replied.

“She’s got a point,” Zuko agreed, “He reminds me of my sister.” Everyone winced at mention of Azula; she was scary.

“That bad?” Iroh asked. Zuko nodded.

“He’s got the Dai Li under his thumb and they’re watching everyone,” Sokka bemoaned.

“Yes, but we’ve got one advantage they don’t know about,” Onori smirked.

“What’s that?” Yuzo asked excitedly. The older firebender placed a hand on Toph’s back.

“The greatest earthbender in the world,” Onori responded verbally. Toph grinned widely at someone else using her self-granted title.

“And that helps us how?” Katara asked.

“Again, Katara. This is why I like my firebender squad more,” Toph snarked before becoming serious: “I see where Onori’s going with this though. I could probably get us out. None of you guys can sense it but there’s a whole maze of tunnels running under the city. Between my feet and our three walking torches it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I feel kind of useless,” Aang lamented.

“Welcome to the club,” Sokka added.

“Thanks,” Aang said brightly. They were going to have to explain sarcasm to the cheerful airbender again.

“Hey uncle, does this place have a basement?” Toph asked.

“Yes it does. It’s pretty small but I keep my extra tea down there,” Iroh responded.

“Mind if we use that as a departure point? Long Feng probably knows we’re in here but it wouldn’t be too suspicious for us to take a long time at morning tea. By the time they realize we’re gone, it’ll be too late,” Toph smirked.

“Not at all. Right this way,” Iroh said while leading them to a ladder. As they descended, Zuko and Yuzo paused.

“See you guys down there,” Zuko said to his friends.

“Nephews? Everything alright?” the old man asked gently. Both boys looked at the man before leaping forward to wrap him into a hug.

“Uncle…I don’t know how to say it right, but…thank you. For everything. I know I’ve been a nightmare for most of these three years but…” Zuko started.

“No, Zuko. No. I love you and these three years have meant the world to me. I got to travel the world with one of my two favorite nephews,” Iroh squeezed in reassurance.

“Thanks, Uncle,” Yuzo added more calmly. Iroh patted the smaller boy on the back before releasing both. All three of them were sporting wet cheeks and soft smiles.

“May your flame burn bright,” Zuko said as he bowed in Fire Nation style. Yuzo followed suit.

“Yours as well, nephews,” Iroh rasped as he watched them join the group in the basement. If the others noticed the brothers’ tears they did not comment on them.

* * *

“That was a lot easier than expected,” Onori noted as they emerged from a Toph-carved tunnel exit outside the city walls. Looking up they could see the train line that had brought them triumphantly into Ba Sing Se so recently.

“Too easy. I think Long Feng wanted us to leave,” Zuko concurred.

“I didn’t expect that of him. Seems like he’d want everyone tightly controlled,” Toph added.

“You guys don’t know how to appreciate a good thing, do you?” Sokka groaned.

“Yeah; let’s just be glad and keep going!” Katara grinned. Toph stomped her foot and resealed the tunnel wall they had emerged from. The group marched in silence until they felt safely far from Ba Sing Se’s constricting environs.

“Can we fly now?” Aang implored.

“Fine. I guess it’s safe,” Sokka groaned. It had been his idea to make their exit on foot just in case an enterprising earthbender or Fire Princess was lying in wait of a fluffy white target in the sky. They jumped up onto Appa’s saddle. The bison had been unable to make it into the escape tunnels, but had managed to fly out to meet them. Apparently a bison without any passengers was quite swift.

“Appa, yip yip!” Aang happily chanted as they lifted off the ground.

* * *

Long Feng was sitting on a balcony in the Earth King’s palace when one of his agents approached: “Sir, the Avatar and his companions have been spotted outside the city. They’re gone.”

“Excellent,” Long Feng grinned, “Send a hawk to our Fire Nation friend. Tell her that the next step in our plan falls on her. I will await word.” The Dai Li agent bowed and departed. Long Feng returned to his gazing and studied the winding streets that stretched out below him with a confident smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment.


	11. Appa's Lost Days: Here's Momo...And Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So here's a chapter I'm super happy with for once! My girlfriend read this and had one very important question for me: "where's Momo?" As usual she had a good point. So sorry for forgetting about him for so long, but here's a chapter that finally brings the whole 'Super-GAang' together. Enjoy!

The group of seven had been traveling for a day and a half before they encountered outward signs of the war again. It was a quite odd; the conflict had completely enveloped the planet so it was disconcerting to not see signs of it everywhere. Fire Nation armies had moved further from Ba Sing Se for reasons none of them could fathom. Nonetheless they took the blessing without pause and set their course for the Northern Air Temple.

“There! What’s that?” Sokka pointed to something on the ground below. It was a series of lights and flashes in a thick forest that drew his attention. Aang pulled Appa into a shallow dive to get them closer.

“Looks like a battle,” Onori observed. Through the trees the flashes became more clear: flames.

“Firebenders,” Katara hissed, “Must be a raid.”

“This far out?” Zuko questioned. Suddenly a large blue blast singed the leaves atop an entire line of trees, leaving the clearing below more visible from the air.

“Azula!” Yuzo exclaimed. The blue fire was a strong clue that the princess was below, and this was only confirmed by the new visibility of the fight. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were fighting a group of four warriors in green dresses.

“Kyoshi warriors!” Aang said excitedly.

“Kyoshi warriors? We’re pretty far from Kyoshi Island,” Zuko mused.

“Yeah, but who else fights in clothes like that?” Katara responded. Zuko grunted his acknowledgment.

“Let’s get down there and help them out!” Sokka instructed.

“I’ve been looking forward to a rematch with Azula,” Onori said while stretching.

“Me too,” Zuko added darkly.

“Okay,” Aang sighed. He leaned forward to bring them to the ground. As soon as they touched down, Toph leaped onto the dirt and grinned.

“Finally! I can see! Let’s go!” she yelled while dashing headfirst into the fray. Zuko and Onori were right behind her.

“So much for Zuko’s new ‘planning ahead’ thing,” Sokka groaned.

Katara smirked: “Looks like you’re still the ‘plan guy’ after all.”

“As if there was any doubt,” Sokka preened humorously.

“Katara, keep Aang and Yuzo away from the fight for a bit. We don’t want Azula to know they’re here!” Onori yelled back at them.

“Actually, I might have to share the title with him,” Sokka shrugged.

“I can fight!” Yuzo objected. Aang, on the other hand, was less bothered by the prospect of skipping a battle. His Air Nomad nature was not inclined towards conflict in general, especially not the violent kind Azula enjoyed. Katara placed a firm hand on both younger boys’ shoulders and nodded to Sokka seriously.

“You two are with me,” Katara intoned.

“Fine…” Yuzo ceded, while Aang grinned broadly. Sokka turned and followed his friends to the clearing where several Kyoshi Warriors were already lying unconscious due to Mai and Ty Lee’s actions.

“Don't you know fans just make flames stronger?” Azula growled to Suki before blasting balls of her azure flames towards the other girl.

“Well in that case we’ll have to bring our own,” Zuko hissed from behind. Azula turned quickly and saw the three benders and Water Tribe warrior that had come to confront her.

“Brother. I should have anticipated you’d show up in a mangy place like this. Your standards have gotten so low lately,” Azula smirked. Instead of continuing the banter, Zuko threw a fireball of his own towards her. Dodging, she began to exchange fire blasts with the two male firebenders. It was a flashy fight, but Azula was holding her own against them easily. Suki tried to swipe her blades across the princess’ seemingly unguarded back before several flying daggers disarmed her.

“Mai!” Zuko shouted. The dark-haired girl turned her head to look at the prince before her eyes widened.

  
“Zuko?” Mai asked. She and Ty Lee had dispatched their own opponents and were now coming to Azula’s aid. There was no time for Zuko to respond before the knife-wielding girl was captured in a stone box.

“Got one!” Toph bragged.

“Me too,” a bubbly voice interjected. Ty Lee dropped from a tree right behind Toph and, with several sharp movements, chi-blocked the blind earthbender. Toph fell to the ground. Sokka ran to intercept Ty Lee but Momo beat him to the punch. The lemur swooped in and started pulling at Ty Lee’s hair, deeply annoying the girl. She ran across the clearing until she was able to dislodge the animal from her head. Momo flew away to sit on Sokka’s shoulders. Distracted from the fray, the boy had run to Toph’s side protectively.

“You okay, Toph?” Sokka asked.

“Well no. That peppy nightmare got me. I’m immobile and totally without my feet,” Toph complained. Sokka patted her shoulder consolingly. If she was well enough to complain she was certainly alright.

“Too bad, Zuzu. I was looking forward to a challenge,” Azula falsely bemoaned while throwingan enormous wave of her fire towards him and Onori. Both boys had to use their full strength to avoid being burned and protect their friends. After a long moment the smoke and heat dissipated, revealing that Azula was gone.

“Zuko?” Yuzo’s voice called from the entrance to the clearing. He, Aang, and Katara had arrived and were looking at the carnage. It was obvious from the waterbender’s tired expression that the two boys had decided to run to their friends’ aid against her better judgment. Zuko and Onori both appeared the be okay, but their clothing was singed. Toph laid on the ground with Sokka hovering over her, immobile from Ty Lee’s skills. Suki was leaned against a tree with a small dagger sticking out of her right arm.

“What happened? Where did Azula go?” Sokka demanded. Surveying the clearing, there was no more sign of the princess or her companions. Toph’s rock prison that had been holding Mai was now blasted to pieces. All three had managed to escape into the forest.

“Onori’s girlfriend is what happened!” Toph complained. The firebender at hand blushed profusely.

“Yeah, sorry about that. She can be a bit…much…” Onori awkwardly said.

“No kidding,” Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Ugh,” Suki groaned.

“Suki! Are you okay?” Sokka shouted in alarm. He and Katara ran over to the girl and saw the blood flowing from her wound.

“That maniac got me,” the girl groaned before looking up at Sokka, “Sokka?”

“Yep. That’s me. Don’t worry, you’ll be back to kicking my butt just as soon as Katara takes a look at that arm,” Sokka smiled fondly.

“Here. I’ve got this. No worries,” Katara added while gently taking hold of Suki’s arm. The girl allowed the waterbender to do her work without complaint. Katara popped the cap off her water-skin and began to work on the wound.

“Wait! Where are my warriors?” Suki asked in a sudden panic. Looking around the clearing, they noticed that the Kyoshi Warriors taken down earlier were no where to be seen.

“They’re gone,” Aang whispered in alarm.

“No, Azula took them,” Onori stated.

“But…why? Why would she do that?” Sokka queried.

“I’m not sure but knowing her it’s not good,” Zuko grimly predicted. Suki’s eyes widened suddenly.

“Wait. You’re Prince Zuko! You burned my village!” Suki growled. Only Katara’s healing grip managed to stop the recently exhausted Kyoshi Warrior from attacking the reformed Fire Prince.

“Um…yeah…that was me. Sorry about that,” Zuko said awkwardly.

“You burned down a village? That wasn’t in your letters…” Onori said scoldingly. Zuko cringed bashfully.

“I guess I forgot to mention it. I didn’t exactly mean to do that. It just sort of…happened…” Zuko replied with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

“That’s not very nice, Zu,” Yuzo mumbled.

“Okay. I get it. No more burning villages. I promise,” Zuko groaned before turning towards Suki and bowing, “I truly am sorry about that. Was everyone okay?”

“Well…yes. The fires were put out. It was more of a moderate scorching than ‘burning down’ really. I guess I forgive you. So you’re on our side now?” Suki answered with a slight incline of her head to accept Zuko’s apology.

“Yeah; that’s another long story,” Katara interjected.

“I’d love to hear it, but where are my warriors?” Suki repeated.

“I’m not sure…” Sokka trailed off.

“I don’t know either, but I think it’s safe to say that they won’t be killed,” Zuko answered.

“Why? Azula is…” Katara began to growl.

“No. No. Zuko’s right, and it has nothing to do with Azula’s viciousness. If she wanted to kill those Kyoshi Warriors, she would have done it then and there. She obviously has some sort of scheme,” Onori interrupted. Everyone paused to ponder this possibility.

“But why us?” Suki said after a few moments.

“It could be a matter of running into you first, or it could be something specific about the Kyoshi Warriors,” Sokka mused.

“Way to narrow it down,” Toph sarcastically praised.

“I should go after them,” Suki said resolutely.

“No. I’m sorry, but no,” Zuko countered. All eyes turned towards him, “Azula captured them and there’s no telling where she’s taken them. My guess is that they’re probably in the middle of a Fire Nation Army encampment somewhere near Ba Sing Se. There is no way we could get them out without losing some limbs or even a couple lives.”

“And,” Onori added, “we’ve got to get Aang and Sokka back to the Water Tribes. If the invasion plan is still going to work, they’ll need time to plan.”

“I hate to admit it, but they’re right,” Sokka concurred gently while looking at Suki.

“But…fine,” Suki shook her head sadly. Knowing that her comrades were not going to be killed would have to be enough for now. There was nothing to be done. Luckily under the circumstances, Suki was an expert at compartmentalization.

“Where were you headed by the way? You’re far from Kyoshi Island,” Sokka inquired.

“Ba Sing Se. We were working as guards at a refugee port, but decided to offer our services to the Earth King. I don’t know what to do now…” Suki answered.

“You didn’t miss much in Ba Sing Se. That city’s a bust,” Onori said grumpily.

“That bad?” Suki asked.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Katara groaned in recollection. A long moment of silence stretched across the clearing as the many streams of bad news filtered through their brains. After a while it was Aang who broke the quiet with his optimistic voice.

“So…uh…Suki? I know you’ve had a long day but…would you like to join Team Avatar? We’re on a mission” Aang smiled.

Suki returned a faint grin: “Sure Aang. Count me in. I need to do something.” The Water Tribe siblings stayed next to her and offered supportive embraces.

“Awesome! Welcome aboard. Before we get too distracted though, we need to talk: you’ve got a lot of catching up to do” Sokka exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Suki had joined them on Appa’s saddle to continue the journey, and they had spent some time making sure she was at peace with the big changes of the day. Her calm demeanor suggested that was the case. Then Sokka and Aang leapt into a rambling, disjointed version of their story since departing Kyoshi Island. After they were done and the older teens corrected the record on some points, Suki looked them over carefully.

“So let me just process this: these firebenders including Prince Zuko are actually on our side now? Not just temporarily, but…like…they’ve defected?” Suki asked.

“Yep,” Sokka confirmed, “I was skeptical at first too, but it turns out that the jerks aren’t so bad once they calm down.”

“Hey!” Zuko and Onori objected. Yuzo merely smiled in the face of the insult; he was getting used to Sokka’s odd form of affection.

“Wow,” she mumbled.

“Yeah…it took some getting used to but they’ve more than proven themselves,” Katara added. This seemed to reassure Suki more than the endorsement of their character.

“Dude, how much exactly did you leave out of those letters? You’ve earned us a horrible reputation,” Onori amusedly prodded his friend.

“Eh…just a few details here and there,” Zuko shrugged.

“You tied Katara to a tree. That’s not just a detail,” Onori deadpanned. Katara laughed at the memory, while Zuko blushed.

“Oh yeah. You were so theatrical too!” Katara grinned, “Looking back I’m not sure how you ever intimidated me. You’re so dorky.”

“Was that when you were with the pirates?” Yuzo asked with bright eyes.

“Yes,” Zuko answered.

“That’s just like the scene in ‘Pirates’ Voyage’!” Yuzo excitedly yelled.

“‘Pirates’ Voyage’? The play?” Aang added.  
  
“You know it?” Yuzo asked the airbender. Aang nodded enthusiastically and Yuzo spoke again: “Mom and Zuko used to go to take me to see that one every time the Caldera Imperial Players put it on!”

“Wait…Zuko, were you using lines from a play to threaten me?” Katara asked. Her words expressed annoyance, but the look on her face demonstrated how deeply amused she was at the prospect.

“Maybe,” Zuko mumbled while looking away. His blush deepened.

“Zuko, how many of your weird monologues were from plays?” Sokka demanded with hands on his hips. Instead of addressing the question Zuko started grumbling and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Onori facepalmed.

“How are they just realizing how dorky you are?” Onori asked.

“Shut it, you!” Zuko snapped. Everyone else laughed, while Zuko took Momo with a huff and settled in at the back of the saddle.

* * *

Long Feng stood outside the palace gates when three young women approached him.

“Grand Secretariat,” the leading girl greeted with a smirk. They were all dressed in long green dresses with thick face paint covering their features.

“Ah yes…Kyoshi Warriors…you are most welcome,” Long Feng replied. He led the trio through the gate and towards the palace before pausing and turning back towards her. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Long Feng said: “Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment below! (They really do make my day.)


	12. Lake Laogai: Waiting on Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Now eight strong, Team Avatar had been flying north for nearly two weeks without incident.By Onori’s reckoning they were only another couple of days from the Northern Air Temple. Every day they would cover a fair amount of territory, avoid any Fire Nation soldiers in their path, and set aside time for Aang to study earthbending with Toph. The small girl was taking an obscene amount of pleasure at being given permission to throw rocks at the Avatar. To be fair: Toph took an obscene amount of pleasure from throwing rocks in general.

Suki had taken to the group like an otter-penguin to snow. Despite some initial wariness around the firebending trio, she quickly adjusted to the new dynamic and even took some pleasure in testing her blade-work against Zuko. He was a much greater challenge than Sokka, though the other boy was slowly improving now that he had amble sparring partners available. It was just another normal evening after training when Onori decided to breach a sensitive topic.

“Aang, your earthbending abilities have come a long way. When do you intend to start learning the final element?” Onori asked from across the campfire.

“Fire…I’m not sure…I…” Aang stumbled over his words. Zuko looked up from his food in intense interest.

“What are you trying to say? Is there some kind of problem we should know about?” the prince asked in his blunt manner.

  
“Well…yeah…I kind of tried to learn firebending once already and it didn’t go well. I don’t know if it’s for me…” Aang blushed.

“What do you mean?” Onori asked with narrowed eyes. Katara and Suki began to grow uncomfortable.

“Woah guys let’s just calm…” Katara started before Onori interrupted.

“No. If Aang is going to be a fully realized Avatar his must master fire. And if you want to have any hope of actually ending this war you’re going to have to try and connect with our element,” Onori snapped. Aang raised his hands defensively.

“I know. I’m sorry; it’s stupid,” Aang cried. Zuko’s gaze shifted from inquisitorial to quasi-gentle. It was the same way he always regarded Yuzo.

“What’s stupid? What happened Aang?” Zuko asked in a kinder tone.

“I found a Fire Nation deserter, some old Admiral. He gave me a few quick lessons but I didn’t pay enough attention and tried to play with the flames. I ended up burning Katara. If it wasn’t for her healing water I could have really hurt her,” Aang frowned into his lap. Zuko now appeared fully sympathetic while Onori was mildly pacified. Momo flew over and settled in Onori’s lap as if to redirect his annoyance into affection.

“I understand but there are probably other ways to teach…wait. Did you say a deserter who was an Admiral?” Onori asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Sokka interjected.

“You don’t mean Jeong-Jeong do you?” Onori asked with a groan that was quickly matched by one of Zuko’s.

“That was him,” Katara sighed.

“Well that explains it. You should never have gone to Jeong-Jeong!” Zuko laughed. Everyone looked at the firebenders quizzically.

“Why? He seemed really wise,” Aang queried.

Onori replied quickly: “That old man is a loon. He may be a firebending master and a high-level deserter but he’s been cracked for years now.”

“How do you mean?” Katara asked.

“He used to be one of the most sought out teachers in the Fire Nation. I’m not going to undercut the man’s talent. He’s probably one of the five most powerful firebenders alive today,” Zuko explained, “But all that talent only made him a powerful weapon in the war. He was responsible for Fire Nation victories across the northwestern Earth Kingdom. You might also have heard of his defeat of the Water Tribe fleet in the Eastern Sea.”

“Wait! That was Jeong-Jeong?” Sokka roared furiously.

“What is this? I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” Suki prompted. Aang and Toph nodded in agreement. Sokka and Katara’s sad faces prepared them for the story to come.

“The Southern Water Tribe used to have a much larger fleet a few years before Katara and I were born. Chief Tulok, the head of a village not too far from ours, was leading them when they thought they’d found a weak Fire Nation convoy,” Sokka sadly recounted, “It wasn’t weak. The Fire Navy was waiting for them. They destroyed almost every ship. The male populations of three Southern villages were annihilated.”

“Oh,” Suki gasped in horror.

“They celebrated that victory in the Fire Nation with a huge festival,” Onori added. He didn’t sound proud of this fact, simply adding a bit more insight.

“I’m sorry. I must admit that I loved reading about that battle as a kid. It’s horrific now that I look back on it, but I didn’t know any better,” Zuko said with a low-hung head. Shame was showing across his features. Sokka grimaced before sliding over to sit by the prince’s side. With a hand on his shoulder he gave the older boy a stiff smile.

“You’re right. It was horrific, but it wasn’t your fault Zuko. You were a kid. Every kid things like that,” Sokka comforted. Zuko nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt your ‘broment’ but what does this have to do with Aang learning firebending?” Toph asked.

“Oh yeah,” Onori took up the story from Zuko, “Well Jeong-Jeong defeated that Water Tribe fleet, but it changed him. He was wracked with guilt over the slaughter for years and there was even talk that he had started talking to imaginary Water Tribe warriors. His reputation was too big for Ozai to sack him, so the Admiral was given a ceremonial command in the Colonies. He deserted after six months.”

“So you’re saying that Jeong-Jeong was a bad teacher because he’s too guilty?” Suki interpreted.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders: “Yeah, something like that. Firebenders have to have control of their root and their intentions. If you’re too afraid of your fire you can’t control it. Just like if you’re too careless with it. Especially so for teachers. An unbalanced master is a danger to himself and his students.”

“Sounds a lot like earthbending actually,” Toph remarked.

“Yeah, it does,” Aang said with a soft smile.

“So I guess this means we won’t be going back to Jeong-Jeong when it’s time for Aang to learn firebending,” Katara noted.

“Absolutely not,” Onori and Sokka agreed. The repeated occurrence of their likeminded chorus made everyone laugh.

“We’ve got to stop doing that,” Onori smiled.

“You know what they say about great minds…” Sokka smirked.

“Why would we go back to him anyways? We’ve got three firebenders with us,” Toph said.

“Exactly! Zuko or Onori can teach Aang to firebend. Maybe both!” Katara exclaimed. The two Fire Nation boys blushed lightly.

“Well the ideal choice would be uncle, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. I think it’s important that you start firebending as soon as possible, but we should wait until Toph is comfortable with your earthbending. It’s better to have an Avatar who’s good with three elements than one who is only confident in two,” Zuko stated.

“We’re planning on attacking during the eclipse anyways. It’s not like Aang can use firebending anymore than Ozai,” Sokka suggested.

“Don’t underestimate him. You’d be a fool to go against my father without knowing how to defend yourself from fire,” Zuko countered. The scar on his face made this point undebatable.

“Fair enough,” Suki acknowledged the logic on everyone’s behalf. They settled in to eat their food once again. After the meal was done Aang and Yuzo ran off to play like the young children they were. Toph and Katara were up for dish duty for the evening so they took them down to the nearby stream to wash.

“How often does it hit you?” Suki asked the older teens who remained. They looked at her curiously.  
  
“What?” Sokka asked.

“How young they all are: Aang, Toph, Yuzo, and even Katara. They’re just kids,” Suki said sadly.

“We aren’t exactly adults ourselves,” Onori replied.

“Yeah; you’re right but so am I. They’re really kids. Aang and Toph are twelve!” Suki exclaimed.

“Yuzo is thirteen,” Zuko sighed, gesturing his agreement with Suki’s observation.

“Katara’s fourteen. I know she’s only a year younger than me, but still…” Sokka trailed off.

“That’s pretty young to be saving the world,” Suki suggested.

“It is, but that’s the world we live in. My family did this. We wrecked the planet until everything and everyone were so corrupted that only a group of children could save it,” Zuko frowned.

“Buddy…” Sokka started again.

“No. I’m not looking for forgiveness…this time. I know it’s not my fault, but it is my responsibility,” Zuko interrupted. His gaze was determined.

“Not alone,” Onori added. Zuko smiled at him.

“Yeah, I get where you’re coming from. I mean it’s nothing like being a Fire Prince, but I’m the son of my village’s Chief. It’s a weight that hits you sometimes,” Sokka commiserated. Zuko smiled at the attempt to connect.

“I’ve been responsible for the Kyoshi Warriors for years now. I was just a kid myself,” Suki added. She received a round of understanding faces of her own.

“I’m not in charge of anything and I’m not a prince, but I do feel responsible for those kids,” Onori added.

“I gave you a lot to deal with when I asked you to protect Yuzo all those years. Sorry about that,” Zuko said to his best friend. Onori waved off the apology.

“Don’t start with me either. I would have done that either way. The fact is that you two are the closest things I have to brothers,” Onori smirked.

“You’re not getting soft on me are you?” Zuko teased. The boys shoved each other fondly before settling down again. There was a pause in the conversation.

“I want to propose a pact,” Onori broke the trance.

“A pact?” Suki questioned. Onori nodded.

“What’re you thinking?” Zuko prompted him to continue.

Onori explained: “Sokka, I know you and I are making the plan. Well you’re making it and I’m going to stand over your shoulder and criticize your mistakes.” Sokka snorted before Onori continued, “Let’s make sure that the four of us are the ones to take the brunt of the ‘heavy stuff.’ I know this is a big ask but I think it’s our job to look out for those kids.”

“Yeah…he’s right. That’s on us,” Zuko agreed.

“What kind of warriors would we be if we didn’t step up?” Suki asked with a grin.

“Right then. We’re in agreement. Toph cannot hear about this though. She’ll probably try and crush us all,” Sokka concluded. No one could argue with that assessment.

* * *

Things at the Jasmine Dragon had been going smoothly. Customers delighted in ‘Mushi’s’ tea and advice, and the old man had managed to hire a small staff of kindhearted locals. Unfortunately, the goings on outside of the Upper Ring tea shop were much more worrying, especially around the palace. For the past several weeks Dai Li had been ignoring the Lower Ring and parts of the Middle Ring in favor of heavily focusing on the Earth Kingdom’s administrative heart.

Iroh knew something was afoot. Several of his most prominent patrons had heart rumors that generals and bureaucrats were disappearing inside the Earth King’s palace. There was no public acknowledgement of these rumors and it was dangerous to speak them on the streets, at least in the Upper Ring. However, Iroh’s contacts had confirmed the growing sense of unease among Earth Kingdom civil servants. Something was coming.

* * *

Inside the Earth King’s palace, Long Feng and Princess Azula were sitting down to talk.

“You responded positively to the offer I made in my letters. Are you still amenable?” Azula asked the man sharply.

“Yes, Princess Azula, but I need to have certain…reassurances,” Long Feng replied.

“Of course. What can I do to soothe the mind of the new Fire Viceroy of Ba Sing Se?” Azula smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos and/or comment.


	13. The Earth King: Azula's Triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I'm a law student so life is very busy these days. Here's the next chapter though! Enjoy!

Their welcome at the Northern Air Temple had been enthusiastic, though it took a few minutes to clearly explain that their resident firebenders weren’t going to burn the place down. The Mechanist took the idea of new allies in stride and immediately started telling Sokka about his newest inventions. Everyone else, sans Onori, simply shrugged and went to find something else to do. Onori joined Sokka, the older man, and Teo for their ‘scientific’ discussions.

“Anything good?” Toph asked when Sokka returned to them in the ad hoc training ground. Zuko and Suki were locked in a fierce battle of skill, while Aang was trying to show off his airbending moves to Katara.

“Yeah! We’ve got some awesome ideas coming along. The Fire Lord won’t know what hit him!” Sokka excitedly announced.

“That’s good. I think,” Yuzo responded. Sokka grinned at the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

“You bet. We’re going to pull this thing off stupid Earth King or not,” Sokka said.

“Ha!” Zuko yelled. All eyes turned to the sparring teens. The Fire Prince had used his swords to dislodge Suki’s fans from her hands. In shock, the Kyoshi warrior found herself forced to yield a fight.

“Pure luck,” the girl growled as she walked to retrieve her weapons. Zuko was smart enough not to reply with a triumphant mock like Sokka would have.

“You fought well. I think you’re used to fighting benders who underestimate you though,” he suggested.

  
“Hmm…maybe,” Suki mused.

“I’d certainly rather fight you with my blades than by fire. You’d have wiped the floor with me,” Zuko laughed.

“Why? Wouldn’t your bending give you an advantage?” Sokka asked from the sidelines. He was always curious about learning new ways to even the odds with benders.

“You would think so but in our case no,” Zuko answered clinically, “I’m a firebender, not an air or waterbender. My element is inherently dangerous if it gets to close. The way Suki fights is close-quarters. If she were fighting me while I was using my firebending she would get in close and there’d be nothing I could do to stop her. I’d be just as likely to burn myself as her.”

“Huh…good thing we aren’t enemies anymore then,” Suki smirked. She was still getting used to the new arrangement but it was mostly a joking matter now.

“So what’s the plan now Sokka?” Aang asked the older boy.

“Well I think Onori and I will need a couple more days here with the Mechanist before we’re ready to move on. That gives you guys some time for bending training. Looking at you Aang,” the Water Tribe boy stated.

“Good idea,” Toph added, “You’ll be half decent by the end of the month Twinkletoes.”

“Hey…” Aang frowned.

“Where is Onori?” Zuko interjected.

“Oh yeah. He’s still up there working on something with the guys,” Sokka grinned.

“Care to share any details?” Katara prompted.

“Nah. It’ll be a surprise,” Sokka smirked. His sister and the firebenders rolled their eyes.

“So we’re here for a few more days then we head on the the North Pole?” Suki questioned.

“Yeah. We’ll want some time to explain to Chief Arnook. He might need convincing too…” Aang grimaced. They hadn’t had the easiest time with the Northern Water Tribe previously.

“Is it such a good idea for us to come with you?” Zuko asked.

“What do you mean?” Toph asked.

  
“Well you weren’t part of the group then but the last time I was in the North Pole was…complicated…” Zuko blushed.

“That’s one way to put it,” Katara snorted. Her anger over the past had dissipated by now.

“He took me captive up there,” Aang said like he had just remembered.

“Oh yeah. I remember that,” Yuzo mused.

Suki gasped: “He captured you?”

Zuko raised his hands defensively, “Hey! I was a different person back then. I had…issues.”

“That’s an understatement buddy,” Onori teased as he entered the courtyard.

“Shut up. You just got here. You haven’t earned mocking rights yet,” Zuko snipped.

“Eh. I don’t care,” Onori shrugged.

“Of course you don’t,” Zuko sighed.

* * *

Ba Sing Se had been through a series of dramatic changes over the past few days. Within the span of four hours the war for the city had gone from a stalemate to a resounding Fire Nation victory. At midnight there were a number of loud screams as powerful members of the Upper Ring elite were swept up in a massive purge. Not long after that loud rumbling sounds came from the direction of the nearest walls. They had been taken down from the inside by earthbenders: the Dai Li.

When Iroh had opened his shop the next morning he found a line of red-clad soldiers ready to take the first spots. Coincidentally, the owner of the Jasmine Dragon had taken ill that day and was forced to leave management of the shop with is servers. The old man closed himself off in his upstairs apartment and began to write frantic letters.

* * *

“I love the smell of victory,” Azula smirked as she looked across the mighty city at the heart of the Earth Kingdom’s former territory.

“Indeed, Princess Azula. Our plan seems to have gone off without a hitch,” Long Feng added from her side. A frightened man and his pet bear were locked in the Crystal Caverns underneath the Earth Palace. No one had been able to offer much in the way of resistance when the Fire Army stormed through the broken walls of Ba Sing Se.

“You were wise not to cross me Viceroy Long Feng. In payment for your loyalty I will follow through on our agreement. You are the administrator of Ba Sing Se. Keep an eye out for messenger hawks from my father. He is not a man to disobey lightly,” the girl crisply commanded.

“Of course,” Long Feng said with a bow of his head. At one point he had thought about double-crossing the Fire Princess, but her demeanor was too cold and confident: she definitely knew things she wasn’t sharing.

“Before I return to the Fire Nation in triumph I need one more thing from you,” Azula stated.

“Whatever I can offer is yours, Your Highness,” Long Feng replied.

“Naturally. I want two divisions of your best Dai Li. I’ve grown accustomed to their quiet efficiency,” she said.

“Very well. May I ask though: what happened to those two who entered the city with you? I haven’t seen them in a few days,” Long Feng queried.

“Ah, yes. Mai and Ty Lee were sent on a mission of great importance. You see there is more than one city that has yet to be taken. Admiral Zhao wasted an opportunity to crush the Northern Water Tribe once and for all. He failed. I’m going to make quick work of those savages. I sent my friends to infiltrate the North Pole the same way we infiltrated Ba Sing Se: in plain sight,” Azula laughed. Long Feng’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

* * *

It wasn’t every day that Chief Arnook welcomed guests from the Earth Kingdom to his throne room. Actually, it had been almost a hundred years since contact between the Northern Water Tribe and the lands to their south had been anything but sporadic. So it was a rare moment when two Kyoshi warriors arrived with news about the war. Even more odd to the northerners: both warriors were female. It seems they were the only nation that held fast to a strict gender split when it came to recruitment.

“It’s a pleasure ladies. What news from the south?” Arnook asked.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Chief Arnook,” a disguised but still sullen Mai said.

“The war is going well. The Fire Nation was pushed away from Ba Sing Se and the Southern Water Tribe’s navy has nearly routed the Fire Navy in Chameleon Bay,” Ty Lee lied.

“Really?” one of Arnook’s councilmen gasped.

“Of course,” Mai assured him.

“Then we must send our ships to reinforce Chief Hakoda at once!” another councilman exclaimed.

“Why? If the Southern Tribe has already routed them…” Arnook began.

Ty Lee interjected: “Actually, sir. That might be a good idea. We don’t want to leave anything to chance. Plus, we suspect that if we can fully defeat the Fire Navy it’ll only be a few months before the Fire Nation is ready to surrender.”

“We’ll have to consider this carefully,” Arnook frowned, “But you are most welcome to stay here in my palace. I will have your rooms prepared immediately. I will call a meeting tomorrow to discuss the strategic situation.”

“Thank you, Chief,” Mai replied.

* * *

“That’s odd…” Pakku mumbled as he read a letter from one of his old friends that evening. Iroh had given him an update that was at odds with the news that their Kyoshi allies had apparently brought to Chief Arnook that same day. The waterbending master began to write letters to other member of the White Lotus. He needed to find out the truth quickly before something terrible happened due to misinformation.

* * *

“Chief, what are we going to do?” Bato asked as he and Hakoda looked off their bow towards the continuously growing number of Fire Nation smokestacks on the horizon.

“I don’t know. We’re in a bind. The ashmakers control the city now and the river. There’s no other way out of this bay except for forward into the Fire Navy. We’ll have to brave the land or risk annihilation at sea,” Hakoda grimly observed.

“Hakoda…you know what annihilation really means…there aren’t many men from the South left. It’ll be the end of our people,” Bato sadly concluded.

“You vote for land then?” Hakoda asked.

“I don’t think we have a choice. There’s no way we have enough ships to fight that fleet,” Bato replied.

“No. You’re right. I’ll spread the word. We’ll take what supplies we can and scuttle the fleet on the eastern coast. We’ll have to take the land route to the Earth Army’s auxiliary position,” Hakoda stated.

“Sounds like a plan. It’ll be okay. I’m sure your kids have got the Avatar almost ready now. He’s our last hope,” Bato said weakly.

“Yes he is,” Hakoda rasped as he walked over to signal his orders to the rest of the fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and/or kudos. They make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or leave a kudos if you enjoyed. (Comments are especially appreciated.)


End file.
